VOCALOID - Krystal Glass
by Renoden
Summary: 'To protect and reveal the truth' I am a thief...yet I am the enemy of thieves... the sole protector of justice. Will my solid, iced heart melt finally? Will this 'heart' be a strength or a weakness...
1. INTRO

For the past 17 years, I've lived my life simple and straight. My one and true motto, "To protect and reveal the truth." My father has taught me that. But in order to do

that, I must hide my true purpose from others and place myself under the catagory, "Thief." For a long time now, I've been surviving on my own wits and Savvy. I have

moved from town to town searching for a suitable place to consider 'home.' To me, moving from place to place, leaving behind everything meant nothing. Seeing how I

distance myself towards everything and everyone, it makes it impossible to develope attachment and attachment is a weakness.

I expected to continue this way for the rest of my life... until I came here... Suddenly all these emotions overflow from deep within my isolated, chilled heart. Will these

emotions help me or hurt me in the end? I don't know, but I do know... There's no going back...

*This is a transfer of my story from Deviantart to here*


	2. 1 - Truth Among Thieves - Section A

Chapter 1 - Truth among Theives -

'I can hear whispering behind the corner...' I thought clinging to the ground.

Between the buildings i hid with caution. My fingers followed the cracks so naturally, it was like water flowing down the rocks in silence. I bit my lips.

In the edge of eyes, i peered at the open center of town. As i scanned through the people, i spotted what i seeked.

'Flashes... Flashes... Only one thing could make such a shine...'

"The ruby gem of Artemis" I mummbled to myself. Shadows passed so quickly, time seemed to be only a mere factor of my plan.

I pulled my cloak over my head, appearing a dark shadow engulfing my eyes.

'I am Neru Akita, the legendary thief of thieves...' I hushed to myself.

'My true purpose is a mystery itself'

I cleared out all noises. All sounds... All distractions...

Then, on the edge of my wits, i scurried through the mob of people.

As i approached the stand, a short and fat man stood before it. One of his eyes were covered with a cream colored bandaged, probably the most

dreadful dirty rag i have ever seen. I chuckled for seconds, then i ressumed back to my main mission. A small knife hanged off his pants.

When the crowd bursted and widened the man spotted me.

I slowly and calmly walked around his stand.

"Where did you get this?" I grinned decievingly. I held the gem within my hands. The case was velvet purple, a rare fabric to buy.

"I know some friends that have bushels of these" He said coldly snatching the gem from my hands. He turned to me and snickered.

"Are you interested little girl?" He teased rubbing the gem between his filty thumb and third finger.

"I hope you're not underestimating me..." I snapped back viciously. I showed a long smirk that was irritating to look at.

"And what if, if i am...underestimating you, little girl" He shut his mouth like a clam, but then broke out laughing.

"Then that is a very poor decision" I softly replied smiling.

I suddenly jumped over his stand and onto the other side. When one leg, i knocked over the wood that held it up. The thing started to tumble over.

Before it even started to lean towards the man, i fingerpocketed him of the gem.

He started to panic as the stand moved in closer. The shadow out-stretched his at least twice.

'What a scaredy cat... that stand isn't even 10 pounds...' I thought as i watched for the few seconds.

Then the stand fell...

He struggled to get his right hand free.

"You little sneak, get back here" He demanded. His left foot was unable to be released by the stand.

"You'll see me again..." I spoke with a devilish tone. I winked at him as I was ready to flee.

"Ja-ne (Later) " I waved to him. Then I merged with the crowd not leaving a trace.

'I think that went pretty well...' I stared at the red gem with my sunlight caramel eyes.

'Next Mission'

'Break in at the Castle' ...


	3. 1 - Truth Among Thieves - Section B

-Chapter 1-

-Thief of Thieves-

-Section B-

My hair flinched. My hood fell off slowly as the wind picked up. Golden strands escaped... then my hair. It pulled to the left as if it wanted to lead me.

I stood before the castle's gates.

'Focus... ' i repeated in my head.

I pulled the red stone from my pouch.

'All this trouble... just for this rock?'

The glare of the rock's shimmering reflection distracted me for moments.

"Playing the thief is hard work" I sighed. I released the stone back into my pouch.

I started to skit down the castle's road walk.

Two solid figures made form.

'Guards...' I huffed. 'More trouble than i asked for...'

"STOP" The right guard held up his hand in the sign of yield.

"State your business" The left guard loudly demanded.

'Any louder and it could had made me deaf...'

They stood up almost at six feet. Their armors were heavy plated with metal. A spear in one hand and a shield in the other. A typical guard these

days...

I looked at the right guard.

He was tall and thin. His purple painted looking hair flowed down his back in a high samurai pony tail. I moved my eyes over to the left. His red

head was unnoticeable. By the way he stood, he probably had bad temper.

"A red head with bad temper and a Samurai... how peculiar..." I commented lightly without noticing.

The red head looked as if he wanted to kill me, but the samurai held him back with a single finger motion.

"Who are you... for one so sharp?" The samurai asked cool headed.

"Does it matter who i am... or is it why i'm here..." I responded giving a charming ring to my tone.

"I don't like this one one bit... She talks proudly, unlike those weaklings down at the village." The red head whispered in the samurai's ear.

"Do you actually think i can't hear what you are rumbling on about?" I questioned with a noise of annoyance.

The red head stopped. He gave me a long glare that was probably trying to scare me.

Bring up the courage to cough from his mouth he asked,

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am exactly who i appear to be... a thief" I said not lighting up on the end.

The red head's eyes widened... but the samurai's didn't. He expected that i guess.

Then within less than a blink of an eye, i disappeared.

'I can remember those combat practices i did a long time ago, but it only seems as if were yesterday and today is my test.'

-Flash back-

"No fair Sis" A little boy fell over onto his behind.

"Yes Fair, you need to get stronger, Nero" I said lecturing him slightly.

Nero remained on the ground.

"Father always liked you better than me..." Nero said lowering his head.

"That is not true Nero" I said holding out my hand. "He loves us both equally." I smiled.

But i knew i was lying. Father hates me... that's why he's harder on me... wanting more from me so that when the time comes, i could survive on

my own, unlike Nero.

I continued to smile waiting for Nero to take my hand.

Then like always, he smiled back and grabbed my hand.

"Nero" "Neru" A man's voice trilled behind us.

As we turned he stepped closer to us.

"Father!" Nero cried of excitement and ran into his arms.

"Father..." I said standing away from him. I bowed.

He looked at Nero... then at me...

"Neru... I think it's time for me to give you something..." He said setting aside Nero.

"Yes sir" I said stickly.

"You can stop that. I'm your father not your boss" He teased, but i knew how he really felt. He held a mask, like a real thief, to hide his real self.

He placed something around my neck.

I grasped it within my hands... Our family's symbol...

"You are now the family thief..." He blurted with meaningless words.

"A thief..." I thought... 'A dirty little thief that's on her own...'

"Yes" I said out loud to Father.

"Understand" He said. Then he picked up Nero and walked far away.

"As the family thief, i must abandon the family to protect their safety..." I told myself.

I bit my lips tasting drops of rusty blood.

"My final lesson..."

-End of Flash Back-

"Yes, my final lesson..." I agreed.

I jumped within the open window.

'Not much time before they realized they just got dumped..." I laughed. I ran down the stairs... ready for anything...


	4. 1 - Truth Among Thieves - Section C

-Krystal Class-

-Chapter 1-

-Section C-

As i finally reached the end of the stairs the carpet led onwards.

'How long is this castle?'

I rubbed my forehead and started to walk.

'Why run... i have plenty of time especially in a dark hallway like this...'

As i took deep breaths i could hear two fragile sounds echoing. It started to increase louder and louder. Then i realized it was a conversation

between two males.

The troubled thing was... it was heading my way!?

'Hide...Hide...Somwhere hide!?' I pounded into my head.

"I said Master Len, you have to attend that ceremony. Even your twin sister, Rin, is attending." The male with white silver hair pleaded. I couldn't

see what he actually looked liked, but even i can see he has two different colored eyes. Both blue yet so different. Why was it so memorizing...

I almost lost my force against the ceiling just by being distracted.

"I really don't care who's attending this "ceremony" as you call it. What does it have to do with me, Minister?" The blond headed male growled. His

hair was so bright, maybe brighter than yellow paper.

Then i felt sweat falling down my hands.

'Oh no...'

'I'm slipping...'

In less than seconds, i was struggling hard to stay on the ceiling. I forcefully shut my eyes trying to focus. I could feel the heat raging through my

hands trying to stop gravity. I gritted my teeth.

As i opened my left eye to see if they were still there, i noticed the sea and the sky merge in such a soothing manner.

'His eyes... His eyes are so pretty...' My left hanged opened.

I constantly shook my head

'No... this is not the time nor place for me to be distracted...'

"Master Len, please be reasonable... and call me Piko sir" Piko cried.

"How about a deal... Piko" Len leaned close to Piko

"I know you like Miki, you know, the lady in waiting..." He smiled.

Piko immensely blushed hard.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Piko tried to cover up his expression.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about..." Len smirked on his left side of his face.

"S-So?!" Piko asked.

"So What? I can get you to be with Miki alone..." Len turned around. I held my breath as i saw him looking from side to side.

"Really?!" Piko said flustered. His face was priceless. A hint of frustration, a pinch of desperation, and admiration. In his own way, he was cute.

(Note cute; doesn't always mean appearance cute wise. Cute here means he was so into it, it's admiring to watch)

"If and only if i can skip the ceremony." Len added grinning.

Piko looked away for moments. "I-I-I gu-guess tha-that coul-could be ar-arrang-arranged." He coughed out then blushed.

"It's a deal" Len turned quickly back at Piko and held out his hand.

Piko looked at it. Then slowly went to reach for it. They shook on it...

"We-Well... I have to go and make the changes" Piko said letting go. "Don't wander too far Master Len" He smiled and ran off.

Len smiled back. Then he started to walk off.

'Ah... They're finally gone' I leaped silently down from the ceiling. I stared at my palms.

Red, red as beets...

'Note to self, never choose that opinion to hide. I think getting caught would be a better opinion.' I sighed.

"I sure hope this gem is worth the trouble" I hopelessly noted to myself.

'I'm tried of sweating now, time to just go with the flow'

Finally, i could walk along the red carpet.

"Guards?" I whispered to myself. They laid sleeping peacefully.

"What kind of Guards sleep on Duty?" I questioned to myself.

"Well... What fun would it be if i were to just intrude without no one noticing?"

'Why not start a commotion while I'm here?'

I smiled that broke out into a grin.

I whistled loud and clearly tweeting a soft harmony.

I could hear them snoring...

Then as i began to be quiet, i destroyed the peace with a very high pitched tune.

Three out of the four guards woke up excited and panicked.

"Who" "What" "Where" "When" "Why"

and so on they tuned together in disharmony.

The last one remained sleeping.

'Thick headed guards...' My fist showed my annoyed look.

That soothing song...That song was the song Nero taught me when we were little. We use to sing it as a lullaby to each other as we drifted off to

sleep together. The only thing that kept me strong and willed was Nero, without him here, i have to do it myself.

"Get up" One of the guards told the remaining guard.

"I'm too tired..." He said rolling over onto his stomach. "I want warm milk" He said dozing off.

I let out a laugh.

Reminds me of Nero. He was such a complainer...

"What's so funny?" One guard hissed.

"Nothing really..." I returned solemn again.

"Well who ever you are, you are not allowed back here. Please leave" The guards united and pointed down the hallway. "If you don't, you'll have to

deal with us"

"Fine...I'll deal with you. I need some practice before my combat skills get rusty anyways..." I smiled and joked.

All of them pointed their weapons at me.

"We will ask you one last time..." The right guard barked.

"Yeah right..." I commented so sarcastically. Their faces showed their anger.

Quicker than they could realized, i disarmed them. Their weapons and shields went flying at least ten feet away from where i was standing.

'Might as well trip them... I haven't done those kicks in a while'

I under-kicked them making them fall onto their backs.

Of course i'd never plan to really hurt them, just startle them up to maybe... actually become something worth fighting?

Maybe within less than five minutes they were all knocked out.

"Think i was a bit too hard?... Maybe, but they're men, they can handle it..." I left them as i entered the vault.

"There" the word just escaped out.

On the top of the piled gold, treasures, and jewelry was a glass case.

'I guess that's where this little stone goes' I gripped the stone.

I climbed up until the case was briefly in front of my eyes.

As i was ready to pick up the glass someone called out.

"The stone's not there, thief. Someone already got to it." The voice made me jump.

I turned.

It was Prince Len?!

"You made a fatal mistake coming..." He seriously yelled.

"Guards!" He broadcast so loudly and powerful, it made my knees shiver.

I jammed the gem under the small crack in the case.

'At least they can't accuse me of stealing this...'

My heart started to really race.

The game was just about to start.


	5. 2 - Caramel's Escape - Section A

-Krystal Glass-

-Chapter 2-Caramel's Escape-

-Section A-

'If anyone one of them recognizes me, i'm dead meat...'

I yanked on my hood to insure its hold on my head.

About seven guards started to climb the mountain of treasures.

'Only one way to go... and that's down'

I began to back away a few steps to get a running start.

Holding onto my pouch, i took deep breaths.

My fists tightened.

'I have never actual jumped from this height before but in practice. If i'm off just one mere second, it could mean danger...'

'I'll have to take that chance...'

I ran to the edge non-stopped.

'JUMP' I echoed to myself.

I remembered in practice with Nero, we use to jump from the village's cliff to the ocean.

We were in training to be able to not fear situations. Sometimes we had contests and raced each other over to the miniature island right off the

coast of the beach, but those were the younger days... Nero has probably forgotten all about how to do these things since i was picked as the

family's thief. If i knew my father, he would have given up training him to avoid anything else besides a normal life.

'Bend knees'

Another funny yet painful experience Nero and I had.

I smiled. It was the good old days.

The impact from the jump made me lean onto my hands slightly, but i had no time to think about that. I quickly stood on my feet.

'If the prince knows better, he'll won't interfere if i fight the guards.'

Len stood to the left of me at least twenty feet away. All the guards were preoccupied trying to get down from the climb.

'Will i have to use my katana, or could i be able to fight them off bare handed?'

'If i do, i'll use the back of the wooden blade.'

"You're under arrest!" The guards exclaimed panting. They finally reached the solid ground. Some fell on their knees trying to gather oxygen.

"If you're guards, shouldn't you suppose to be 'top of the line' fit?" I felt a bit incoherent watching some of them heavily breathed.

"Cl...Climbing such a hu...huge pile is exhausting... aren't you exhausted by the climb?" One of the guards on the floor pathetically asked.

"Um...Not really? It was no higher than any other cliffs in the area... maybe even shorter" I scratched my head.

"Sa...Says you... that's hi...high!" He responded back closing his eyes trying to conserve energy.

'Okay... This conversation is pointless... I'm just giving them time to recover...'

"Well... maybe we should have this fight some other time... maybe when you're less out of breathe." I crossed my arms unimpressed.

The best of the best, first class, are weak...

"Hold it right there" Len behind me proclaimed .

'Don't tell me the prince wants to fight me... I don't need this...'

"I don't think..."

I began to sigh.

"Don't underestimate me" He barked. "You want a fight, you got one"

'Should i give him a try? Eh... I said i wasn't going to try to seriously hurt someone so i'll keep to that.'

I started to approach him. I aimed to walk past the side of him.

Suddenly he attacked.

By the split second, i realized the position he was in.

'What?! How does he know that?'

I quickened my retreat and gained about a good thirty feet distance.

'Will i have to really fight him? Or even worse, get serious on fight him with my katana?'

This was getting serious...

I bit on my tongue.

'Now what?' 'If i don't get out of here soon, this place will be full of guards...'

Len started to step forward.

"Have another thought about fighting me?" He asked instigating me.

'His tone somewhat makes me irritated...'

"Maybe... or maybe not..." I answered with something i knew he would definitely get angry at.

He mocked me with a smirk...

"I'll take you up on that challenge..." I declared.

"Fine with me." He agreed.

In synchronized timing we both confronted each other.

'Under kick'

As fast as i could, i aimed for hims legs, but unexpectedly, he jumped right over me.

'Looks like i have no ordinary opponent here' I grinned.

'I need a good opponent once in a while or else it gets boring...'

As he began to land, i went to side kick him.

'Hope he can take a kick'

But then he grabbed my foot and threw me onto my side.

'Woah... I better watch out for this one... I can't go easy on him...'

"Not bad for someone like you..." I commented. I leaned on my right hand to spring up.

"Not bad yourself... I haven't had someone last this long before." He sounded excited.

"Well I'm not expecting to add to your wins..." I defied his last statement. I planted my feet on the ground for a few seconds to get balanced.

Minutes later, we had gotten nowhere. We just continued to attack and deflect or dodge each other.

"This is getting nowhere... Why don't you just call more guards to end this." I stopped to say that.

"Why should i do that? They'll ruin all my fun..." Len replied. "And what about you, call your thieves which you call 'friends' to help you?"

"I'm alone. I work alone and i don't call for help..." I replied to his question.

"Me neither..." He paused to breathe. "Either way, one of us sooner or later will have to give up and the fight will be over..."

"You're in for a big shock because i'm not the one who's going to give in."

'I guess i'll have to use my katana...'

From my belt's sleeve, i pulled out my katana. I held it with the blade facing me.

"Sorry, but i can't stay long..." I turned to him.

"Then you're sadly mistaken..." He responded. He then pulled out a real sword. The blade faced me.

Nero and I use to read those fairy tales a very long time ago. The prince defeated the evil with his trusty sword and the princess lived happily ever

after with him...

'My katana is my trusty sword. The only sword i feel comfort with. No one could ever replace that.'

I took the first swing, Len dodged it and countered it with his sword.

In my hands, i could feel my katana weakening.

'It won't ever be in another battle again...' I pulled back to avoid snapping it.

I wanted to put it away, but something told me not to. I couldn't put my katana back in it's protector.

'Does my katana want to fight until the very end?'

I could feel my decision mingle in with the katana's handle.

'Alright...'

This time, Len attacked first. I deflected it and went to strike.

The swords clashed.

At any second, i could feel my katana ready to break, but it continued to push over its limit.

Finally, it snapped and I ducked the other half of my katana to avoid it from hitting me. The tips of my pony tail were cut from my katana's wooden

blade as it flew backwards.

Len's eyes widened for moments.

'This is my chance'

I used his sword as a spring and I landed right in front of the door. I wanted to go back and pick up my katana's other half, but i knew why it

decided to push that far... to let me escape. I ran.

I ran past the gates and down the road.

I may had escaped that day... but i have lost a dear friend of mine...


	6. 2 - Caramel's Escape - Section B

I walked around gravitating towards the weapon stand.

'All mental...'

I looked disappointed as i continued to scan.

"Are you searching for anything in particular?" The old man from behind the table asked kindly.

"Ah... Sort of..." I felt a bit embarrassed. "Do you have any wooden swords...?"

"Wooden swords... Miss, those are hard to find now of days. They're obsolete because they cover no protection. Metal is a fine material to use, why

not get one of those?"

He suggested gently.

"No thank you sir, but thank you for the offer." I departed from the stand.

"Come again" He waved back.

'Not one stand had a wooden katana... What am i going to do?'

When i put on my cape, i become someone mysterious and cat-like, just like a thief should be.

Without it, i bet no one would dare try to relate me to the thief.

In my casual outfit, i guess i would look pretty normal.

'Later on, i should brush out those split ends in my hair'

I squeezed the ends of my hair feeling the uneven cut.

I sighed. Unaware of where i was walking, i followed the crowd.

Then without warning, i crashed into something or someone.

"Ow..." I complained as i tried to get up. When i finally got a good look at what i ran into it was a girl. Her teal hair glimmered. Her hair was evenly

divided into two long pigtails.

'Teal eyes... When did this town have so many beautiful villagers?'

I saw about a dozen fruits rolling.

"Uh.. I'm sorry..." I apologized picking up the fruit.

"Here..." I put the fruits in the basket.

She remained silent. Her face fixated on something.

"Well... I" I began to say

"You have shivering golden hair" She said in amazement as she pointed to my side hair.

"I guess..." I replied. I showed her my hand in sign of wanting to help her up.

She immediately took it. "Thank you" She curtseyed at me.

"I'm Miku Hatsune" She sweetly stated. "And you are?"

I paused.

'Should i tell her my name?'

But words just flew out.

"I'm Neru... Neru Akita." I tried to sound a little friendly but not too friendly or else i would sound like a villager...

"Well. It is very nice to meet you." She smiled full heartedly.

'Reminds me of how i use to act...innocent'

"You too... May i tell you something in advance?"

"You may" She curiously answered.

"Be careful on who you be friends with... be innocent not naive" I lectured at her.

"If i didn't know that, i wouldn't have talked to you." She nodded.

I went silent a bit.

"So what are you doing here?" She suggested so lightly.

"Um... Looking for something" I simply put it.

"What kind of thing?" She exclaimed.

"A sword..." I kept it short to avoid 'too long answers'

"There are many swords out in the market." She popped at me.

"It's not an ordinary sword. All those swords are metal. I'm looking for a wooden sword" I slipped from my mouth. I definitely need to stop talking

so much...

'I said too much...'

"Wooden swords?" She questioned.

"Yeah..." I looked away.

"You know what?" She stopped in front of me. "My father has a collection of many old wooden swords that he considers junk now. We could go over

to my house and ask him if you could have one."

I was surprised. My face clearly showed it.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Miku cheered. "Let's go" She ran down the stone road.

I ran after her.

"Father!" Miku announced. "I'm home, can i ask you a question?"

The house looked like an average person home but maybe a bit bigger. The pillars at the end of the path way were stone. The grass was pure soft

green.

'They really take care of their lawn' 'Unlike me, i don't have a permanent home to take care of.'

A middle aged man crept down the stairs. He resembled Miku no doubt by the teal hair and attractive face.

"Father, you know your collection of wooden swords you have? My friend, Neru, she's looking for a wooden sword."

The man walked up to me so closely. He stared into my eyes. I felt an urge to step back a bit for private space but i ignored it.

"Yes, i will give you one." He finally said. "But only because by the way you stand, i can tell you duel better with a wooden sword than a metal

one..." He turned his back at me and walked down the hallway.

'Blunt much?'

'Don't worry Neru, Father may seem cold, but he's rather kind." She told me.

When her father came back, he wield a dark wooden katana. Long grooves ran up the sides of the sword. The blade was sharp, sharper than my

original katana. The handle was made of some stern material which insured no slips.

"Father... You're giving her that one?" Miku questioned.

"that one?" I repeated...

"That was Father's first sword. It is also the stronger than a metal sword if you can believe that. If Father really wants you to have that one, then he

is certain on who's he giving it to."

"Are you sure sir" I was ready to reject the sword but he said.

"I am certain. This sword contains the same aura as you do." He places the sword in my hands. His voice was strong and steady.

I could feel the sword, just like my old katana. It's so strong, it was like the sword was talking to me.

"Thank you sir, i will take care of this" I bowed to him.

"Well...Well...We don't see many females bow. I can see you will trust in this sword. I can tell because if you weren't in-tuned with your old katana,

you wouldn't be getting this one."

I nodded.

'New Katana... New friend... It's only a matter of time before i have a new enemy...'


	7. 2 - Caramel's Escape - Section C

-Krystal Glass-

-Chapter 2-

-Section C-

I swung the sword a few times to get the new grip on it. I felt it was 'broken in' because it felt loose. Most swords rub against the hand from the

polish. This sword was completely comfortable.

'But... I still want my other half of my old katana'

I knew if i were to return to the castle for the half anytime soon, Len would be there ready for me.

"I guess i'll have to keep a low profile until things settle down."

I put the new katana into my protector.

'Fits like a glove...'

I smiled of satisfaction.

From the corner of my ears, i heard leaves shaking... unnaturally...

"Who's there?!" I threatened by pointing the back at the noise direction.

"Ah... You caught me" Miku emerged from the bush...

"I was wondering what you were doing... and i sorta got caught up in the moment. I mean... you hold that katana like it's attached to you. So

graceful, yet so forceful" She complimented.

I lowered my katana. I showed a small sign of relief and smiled.

"So anything you're interested in knowing about it?" I suggested. We're friends, we should be open to each other.

"Well... I came to ask you a favor..." She twirled her fingers. "If you don't want... to it's perfectly fine." She tried to retreat.

"What kind of favor?" I stopped her.

"You see..." She became quiet. "The other day, my father was being threatened for protection money... and i'm not strong enough to defend him...

so i want you to teach me how to fight!" She wavered then blurted out loudly.

I looked at her.

"That was stupid right?" "Forget i ever said that."

"No... I'll help you..." I said.

"Really?" She sounded grateful already.

"Yeah... I'll teach you combat... and if you can beat me in combat, you're definitely stronger than any gang." I said starting to sound bright like.

"Thank you Neru, really, thank you so much" She clung to me. She sounded so happy, i couldn't resist smiling.

"We'll start tomorrow." I managed to instructed her before being squeezed again.

"Yes" She thankfully stated.

"I'll see you tomorrow Neru, here, but the old tree!" She started to run home.

"Don't be late" I commented before she was out of sight.

"And now... for that gang in town, i bet they're the ones that did it" I turned away.

'I could easily defeat them now and demand them to never to threaten the villagers again, but i want Miku to feel victory when she defeats them. If

i defeated them, she'll only act like she owes me more.'

I stepped back.

'I don't have a home, the sky is my roof and the world is my oyster'

I stared up into space.

I jumped onto the roofs.

'I know i'm at least safe on Miku's roof'

I set aside the katana and laid on the tiled roof.

I closed my eyes to hear Mother nature.

Crickets... The sounds... the night... the cool temperature... All the elements that will let me sleep peacefully tonight... until it shattered with a

scream.

I jolted up armed.

'It didn't come from Miku's house... it came from down the street'

Without thinking twice, I leaped from roof to roof trying to locate the cause.

There from the diner's roof i spotted it.

A girl, about my age, hidden with a brown cloak continued to cry for help. Her bow on her head was white as the clouds in the day.

'It's them'

The gangsters, pirates, and thieves were all surrounding her... but why?

As an automatic reaction, i flipped my hood on.

"Time to act"

Her hair reminded me of the prince but i didn't have time to waste.

To protect her, i must use my katana...

"So you finally decided to show your true colors... scums of the village" I transmitted loud.

They looked at me.

A few of them recognized and tripped over their own feet.

"You have no business here" I leaped down from the roof easily.

The girl watched me.

"There's more of us than of her" One of them pointed out.

"We'll out number her" Another sounded hopeful of taking me on.

"Then put your theory to the test" I challenged them. I pointed my katana at them certain.

They paused... Then without notice, a few of them charged at me.

Without breaking a sweat, the back of the blade numbed them while i knocked them out with the handle.

"You'll pay for that" A pirate approached me.

"Answer this... Why are you ganging up on a little girl... people with no sense of pride..."

"You're a thief, you should be on our side and be taking captive of her."

"No...It is you people who ruin the title of 'thief' " I said preforming a drop kick. Then as he remained immobile, i kicked him out of the way...

"No where to run" I warned the remain three.

All of them looked at me with fear.

"No-Not one more step, or else she'll get it!" One of them held the knife pointing at the girl's neck.

"She'll get nothing" I groaned back. I ran up fighting them hand to hand combat. They were weak... just one kick and they were all knocked out

like a light.

"Are you okay miss?" I offered at her. She backed away a bit.

"Are you going to hold me hostage?" She asked in fright.

"No, not at all." I replied. "Just saw this and decided to drop in to have a little combat battle."

She looked at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing here at night anyways? The village is a dangerous place at night..."

"I...I didn't know that..."

"Um... Where do you live? I could escort you back so no one could apprehend you again." I suggested.

"Would you really do that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." She points to the castle. "Please take me there. I came here to get a plant, but since i can't do it during the day, i came at night."

'She must work in the castle i guess'

"What kind of plant?"

"The herbs of the water lily."

"I know where those grow, want me to take you there?"

Nero and I use to play in the meadow where water lilies grew.

"Really?" "Then let's go" She walked fast towards me.

"Let's go"

As she followed me, she never stepped farther than one foot away from.

Walking down the pathway, i thought of Nero. We were so little back then...

When we arrived, i pointed at the edge of the water.

She quickly kneeled and started to collect the lilies.

I saw the reflection in the water. From where i stood, i didn't see any difference between the 'thief' and myself. I was a thief and i had to accept

that.

"Water ripples are pretty..." I whispered out to the water.

"I have all i need let's go" The girl started to walk towards the road.

"Alright." I said as i looked at the water for a few more seconds then walked down the road.

As we walked, i couldn't think of anything to talk about.

'It should be like that'

Making friends isn't my thing anyways.

For moments, our steps were aligned at the same timing.

Then she faced me with the edge of her cheek.

"Are you a thief?" She murmured breaking the silence.

"Probably... It depends on how you define thief..." I avoided looking at her since i don't want her to see my face.

"I see... i just can't imagine you as a thief... I mean... the way you protected me, i thought you were something good..." She backed off giving me

space.

"Thieves these days ruin the name." I put it in short terms. I really don't want this to work out like i did with Miku. Miku, i became friends with by

accident. The more friends i have, the weaker i'll become.

As we past up the gates, i stopped.

"What's wrong" She said safely behind the gates.

"This is where i have to depart" I coldly replied.

'I hate being cold, but this is how i should be.'

Before she could respond, someone called.

"RIN" I heard someone running down the road.

His familiar voice, his blonde hand, those blue eyes...

"LEN!" The girl called out.

I went to turn, but the girl hanged onto my arm through the gates.

"Wait... I want to thank you properly" She pleaded with a smile.

"Sorry... I can't stay." I tried pulling lightly but her grip was strong.

"Rin, i have been looking for you everywhere... where have you been... who's..." He continued with the endless statements but then cut short.

'Don't tell me... he recognizes me from the previous fight...'

I took back my arm with a forceful yank. Before i could leave, Len commented.

"You're that thief i fought before... You kidnapped my sister!? How dare you!" He said in furious anger. He gripped the bars tightly.

'Better for him to hate me then getting the other idea...'

"Yeah... I kidnapped her, so what... It was boring so i decided to return her." I playfully informed him. "It was all me"

"Don't expect to be let off the hook when i catch you..." He viciously warned me. He bared his teeth in hatred.

"Len... It's not!" Rin began to agrue.

"No Rin... remember, I'm the one who snatched you from your room and brought you here..." I interrupted her to keep her from telling the truth.

Something like that, no one would ever forgive.

"You low life..." Len growled. "Get out, leave at once before i get my guards." His voice was like needles on a chalk board.

"No you're wrong!" Rin started to get angry.

"It was nice using you Rin... Hope i see you later" I left it hanging. I zipped down the road not daring to look back.

'I'm a thief... I should be use to those kind of words... yet... why am i crying?' Sparkles of clear tears sprinkled the road as i ran.

'Tomorrow...I'll get over it'


	8. 3 - Golden Sakuras Bloom Once Again - A

-Krystal Glass-

-Chapter 3- Golden Sakuras bloom once again

-Section A-

I woke up by the sounds of the village.

Crying, laughing, and chatting... lots of chatting...

I placed my hand on my head.

'I hate busy mornings...'

As i watched everyone scattering around, i stood up and stretched.

'What a night...'

I pat myself on my shoulder...

I chuckled at myself. "Loosing edge, Neru..."

'I'll need to start practicing a bit more since i scared off almost all of the villains within the five blocks radius... not fun when you're bored...'

I checked myself to make sure everything was in place.

'Good'

Then i heard the door creaked open.

It was Miku. She wore a light tan shawl carrying a basket of bread. Underneath her shawl, she wore pants... probably for the training...

"Oh Neru" She spotted me up on the roof. "Good Morning." She smiled ever so divinely.

"Good Morning... Miku" I responded back. I lightly jumped to the ground and landed on my feet. I was crouched like and forward on my toes.

"Are you ready for training?" I questioned stretching one more time.

"Yeah!" She pepped at me. "I have our lunch too, when we get hungry!" She raised her basket revealing about four bread loafs, two water retainers,

and some sugar.

"What's the sugar for?" I commented, picking up a sugar cube with my right hand.

"Eat it!" She giggled. "Sugar supplies a great amount of energy in short notice" She popped one into her mouth. "They're sweet too!"

She started to walk towards town... heading for the old tree. I placed the sugar cube in my mouth.

Surges of sweetness puckered my mouth.

'This definitely works... the sugar causes us to be more aware and active." I rotated and tumbled the sugar as it dissolved.

Sooner than i expected, we were there.

Miku gently placed the basket by the base of the grand tree.

"What's first" She solidly questioned me.

"Stretches" I immediately replied.

'An automatic reaction to what i was taught... well... i at least know what not to focus on. My father was too strict not letting Nero nor I be able to

do what we wanted to do.'

"What kind of stretches" She signaled as she tried to stretch her legs.

"Not those types." I put my fingers on her shoulders. "Those will strain your legs"

"Repeat what i do" I said as i pulled my left foot in back of my right and turned it. I tugged on it letting it stretch.

"Okay!" She quickly grabbed her foot.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "If you go into it wrong, you can hurt yourself." I 'step by step' showed her and moved her leg slowly.

"Oh! That's much easier!" She joyfully did it on her own.

Time seemed to slip as i continued to take her step by step.

'This is going faster than i ever imagined... Am i having fun?'

"Lunch break!" She exhaustedly fell on her behind. "That was trilling!"

"You did pretty good for a first timer" I had to compliment her back.

"Really?" She sounded amazed at what i said. She quickly balanced to her feet and ran over to the basket.

"Sit here Neru" She patted the seat next to her under the tree.

"The tree blocks the heat" She looked up at the shadows the leaves left as the sun passed through them.

I walked over and plopped next to her.

She handed me a loaf.

"Too bad i didn't bring butter!" She sighed. "But if i did, it would have melted by now" She looked at me for a response.

"That's true" I nibbled on the crust. The soft bread made my mouth watery.

"This is really good. Did you make this?" I looked over at her.

"Yeah. Since my father can't cook, and my mother's gone, i have to support the family with what i can do." She raised her right hand and showed

her muscles.

"What about you Neru, how do you help your family"

I went silent.

"I didn't mean... i mean... don't answer that if it hurts" She tried to stop the silence.

"No... It's alright... I'll tell you the truth. I have a family. But, something happened which bounded me from seeing them and that now i have no

clue where they went." I kept it soft so that i wouldn't think about it too much.

"If you were able to meet them again, would you" She sounded even for once, not too excited or too quiet.

"...No...I couldn't even if i wanted to" I closed my eyes thinking... "Well... as long as the situation stays the same."

"What do you do during your free time?" She enlightened the mood.

"I am usually fight the evil with in this town... fixing things to the way it suppose to be" I answered it riddle. I wanted to tell her the truth, but not

come out blunt with it.

"Then how come i don't see you around town... lately i've been seeing a specific thief robbing other thieves... Isn't that strange?" She grinned at

me.

'Has she figured it out?... No... She hasn't...' I looked disappointed. 'She's just stating what's happening...'

"Hey... Miku... Can i have your opinion on something?" I rumbled.

"Sure anything" She cheered with such a warm voice.

"Would you return, even though you knew you were in danger, for a friend?"

She looked at me.

"Funny... The announcer, this morning, said a similar scenario about a thief that broke into the castle. They said that the katana she carried was

split in two. The prince has the other half and is waiting. They even said that she kidnapped the princess for it back, but failed."

My hair stood on ends...

"How do they know it's a girl?"

"The prince has the lock of hair that was cut off when the sword flung backwards. The prince confirmed it was a female."

"anything else?" I swallowed my words.

More awkward silence. Silvers moved down my spine. I looked away for a while.

I felt something cold hit my hand. I jumped.

I looked over to see Miku nudging me to drink some water.

"I don't want you passing out on me" She completely ignored the cold silver.

Then i knew...

'She wants me to stay happy... happy and ignorant...'


	9. 3 - Golden Saukuras Bloom Once Again - B

-Krystal Glass-

-Chapter 3-

-Section B-

I twitched my fingers.

'I wonder...'

I paused.

'I wonder how much Miku really knows...'

To avoid bring it up again, i asked Miku,

"Do-Don't you think the sakuras are beautiful when they bloom?"

'Great... A stupid question... now i expect a stupid answer.'

"Let's see" She stared upwards. "They are pretty" Her mouth remained wide opened as petals twirled down.

'What are Miku's intentions? What does she see from this?'

Miku faced me.

"I think i had enough for today" She wiped off sweat from her forehead. She bounded up onto her feet.

"I'll see you later" "I have to go help my father a bit. I tend to the animals in our yard so that we have food at the table."

She waved at me.

"Bye." I held my hand up in sign of farewell.

'What will i do today...' I stood up. I looked at the water container in my hand.

'...'

'She forgot to take it back?'

'Might as well return it'

I started to walk back to town. The water in the container made splashing gaps which felt like it was filtering air into the liquid.

As i walked further along the road, traffic was clearing up...

'The traffic's dispersing... but why? It usually the busiest here.'

I picked up my pace because i began to worry.

I reached Miku's gates.

Two massive, large men stood by the door. They crossed their arms in discomfort.

'They look like they're apart of that gangster group that attacked the girl last night.'

Their stern faces were deadly.

'Talk about Medusa...'

I decided to walk up.

They blocked the door with a powerful cross of arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" I snapped.

"No one enters." They barked.

"Are you sure about that?" I growled.

"Leave before we have to use force." The right one blasted into my ear.

Annoyed...

I under-kicked them both making them crash down.

'The taller they are... the harder they fall...'

I past them.

The lights were off.

'Strange... the hallway light is always on...'

Then i heard a cry for help.

I jolted towards the noise. My heart raced as it continued. I nearly broke off the door as i yanked it open.

A short stubby man with a cigar turned his head at me. On the other side of the room, i saw Miku holding onto her father. She kept her right arm

over his back. Her weakened face looked at me.

"Neru... Help..." She tried to lift her father.

"No you don't" The tiny man laughed. The two body guards started to hustle over to them.

"Because of my foolish henchmen, who could even capture a little princess without failure, i'll have to stricken my demands more." He chuckled. The

smoke from the cigar was black and purple. Bags of skins were under his eyes.

"Miku!" I called out. I pulled out my Katana.

'Blades out. This is serious'

I managed to knock them out with one blow.

"Miku. Are you okay?" I quickly, anxiously asked.

"Yeah, we're both fine." She said standing up. They wobbled, but stood. I could see Miku had a cut or two on her white cheeks. Her left hand was

bruised badly, so badly it'll definitely need medical attention. Her father was the the edge of fainting. I didn't see any wounds on the father... Miku

must have protected him with what i taught her today, the defense block, a move that cuts direct attacks by half, but still hurts.

I smiled warmly.

"You did a fine job of protecting your father" I told her.

She looked at me then smiled.

"Thank you" She said, then she finally fainted.

I then turned at the man. He suddenly turned white as a ghost.

"And now for you..." I hissed. "You're not even worth my katana..." I placed it back.

I zoomed up and sent him flying. He barely managed to get to his knees.

"P-Please be merciful on a poor old man." He quivered at my feet.

"Next time you try this, i'll be sure to finish you off..." I trilled. My cold attitude again, but this time, i want it to show. "Now go, before i change my

mind!"

The two guards raced out as the man unevenly stood. He crippled and staggered out.

Then i kneeled towards Miku.

I pulled out a bandaged like cloth, white, with bandages, and wipes.

I patted Miku's warm cheeks with the wipes. The father started to come to.

He looked at me as he struggled to sit.

"I'd like to thank you for protecting us when you did. I'm not strong enough to defend for us." He shamefully bowed at me. " I am truly grateful!"

"Don't mention it, but do me one favor."

"What, anything." He pleaded.

"I want you to get stronger, so that you can protect the ones you love." I placed the bandages on Miku's face. Then i rapped her left hand with the

cloth.

"She'll be fine, just needs a good rest." I nodded and rose to my feet.

"I will" the father nodded as he picked up Miku.

'The father has his daughter to protect him. Miku has her father to protect her. Who's there to protect me...?'


	10. 3 - Golden Saukuras Bloom Once Again - C

-Krystal Class-

-Chapter 3-

-Section C- *I don't write chapters on 'Word', it comes as i post it here, so that's why it's in sections*

I sat...

I placed my head between my knees and took deep breaths. I could feel my pulse raging through my arms as it circulated through my body. My

hands were dead cold... cold and clam-like.

"Is Miku getting up?" I somewhat rushed it. I shouldn't had let Miku gone without me... I should had known better...

'She was hinting at me that the gangsters were reckless... but i was too concerned about what she was thinking... only to find she was innocent...

more innocent even now that i could ever be...'

"She's fine" Her father laid a damped towel over her forehead.

"I know... It's just..."

' why didn't i see that she wanted to try to handle them on her own..'

I blasted onto my feet.

"I'm going to cool down" I left the room abruptly. I shut the door tight and stomped outside.

"Am i too weak?" I grumbled to myself.

'Am i not strong enough to protect someone that i care dearly about?' I doubted to myself.

'This is just like how Nero and I separated... I wasn't strong enough to go against my father.' I punched the right pillar. I was filled with anger...

frustration... and disappointment... within myself.

'I need some time...' I wandered down the road. I knew exactly where i needed to go.

'The lily pond...'

I could barely walk straight, not alone think straight. I crashed onto my back and shut my eyes.

'Who's the one that'll protect me? Who can i protect? Why am i feeling so much agony... Who are you?... Who am I?'

'Who are you?'

I fluttered my eyes opened. As i did, i drowned in blue.

"Who are you?" Her light orange hair over shadowed my face. The white bow... those white cream clips... that pale white skin.. and those deep sky

eyes...

"RIN" my heart raced as i reached a sitting position.

"It's Princess to peasants" She groaned.

"Oh..." I paid no attention to saying 'princess' I don't even belong to this town.

She wore such a beautiful white and skim orange summer's dress. Her sunhat was made of straw and she had a gorgeous silver turtle jeweled

necklace.

"What are you doing outside the castle today?..." I mumbled as loud as i could.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you... my brother doesn't believe me..." She sighed as she laid in the grass.

"Try me... I've been through things no one would believe" I fell backwards again breathing in the cool and refreshing air.

I looked above my head to check for guards... not one...

"Don't worry, i didn't bring any guards with me... I snuck out of the castle today.." She continued to look into the water. We were at the edge of the

water. She drizzled her fingers lightly creating smooth rings in the water.

"Do you really want to know?" She sat back up and looked at me directly.

"Sure, shoot it" I closed my eyes.

"Okay..."

"You know that thief everyone has been talking about lately... how sly and horrible she is."

"Yeah"

"What if i were to tell you that all of that was a misconception. She purposely made herself look like the bad guy even though i can see she's good."

"Well..." I tried to think clearly. "I think"

A sharp knife zoomed right near us. I quickly turned to look.

It was one of the henchmen that attacked before.

"I came to even the score for making us look like cowards..." He grimly mocked. "And... Look here, i see the princess is with her. I hit the jackpot"

He threw another knife.

As an automatic reaction, i flung out my katana and deflected the knife.

I confronted him quickly and attacked.

"You.. Dirty..." He could barely say before he cried of pain. Then as fast as he could, he ran far out of sight.

I faced Rin.

She glared at my Katana...

'Something's wrong... why is she staring at my katana?' I tensed up.

Then instantly i remembered.

'I used this sword last night as i played thief. Those grooves... that shade... she must know and to top it off, my fight style is the same so it should

ring a bell...' I bit my tongue.

"Um... I..." I couldn't find the right words to say. 'I'm the thief, i'm the one who lied, i really fight for good?! none of those choices seemed right.'

"You should go back to the castle."

"Thief..." She popped out.

My heart sunk.

"That swords just like the thief's... and you fight so much like her... Do you know her?" She asked me.

'Huh? She doesn't think i'm the thief.' I sighed. I'm safe yet on the same token, how can that not be so obvious to see?

"I guess so" I concluded to avoid any other ideas.

"Well then! Please tell her, the thief, to not continue trying to get others to hate her. Tell her to meet me in the castle at noon! She's a thief so i

expect she can get in easily without being seen!" Rin blurted out as she jumped up and ran off.

'Well... how productive was that?...' I was left somewhat incoherent as i slowly rose to my feet. I returned back to Miku's place.

'I've been gone long enough... Nothing else can go wrong right?' I opened the front door.

Miku flung herself onto me. We both fell onto the path.

"Ouch...What happened" I rubbed my head.

"Neru, Neru!" She pounced up and down excited.

"We're requested to go to the castle, pronto!" She cheered. "Apparently they want us"

'My day just got a whole lot worse...'


	11. 4- An unfinished fight - Section A

~~~Krystal Glass~~~

~~Chapter 4~~ ~~ An unfinished fight

~Section A~

I slugged my feet slowly.

'I don't like this idea... it seems too...too ...' I pounded my head with words. My head was really foggy and confused... but mostly curious...

"Neru?" Miku stopped for a second and faced me.

I sprang up so fast, my heart couldn't catch up. My pulse was violent.

"What" I asked trying to get a hold of my pacing heart.

"You seem distracted." She innocently told me.

'Oh... That's a relief...' I slouched for a moment then resumed to correct posture.

"Yeah... somewhat" I started to walk normal as i walked forward.

"About What?" Miku threw questions at me. "About what, or who?" She drowned me with remarks.

'She's right... Lately... I have been thinking about someone too much... Nero...' I returned to thinking.

"Neru" Miku stopped but her voice was so distant and soft i couldn't hear her.

"Neru Watch out!" Miku warned, as i was ready to turn at her, i smashed right into the gates...

'Ouch!' I took a few seconds to check myself for any bruises or injuries.

'Nope... Only my pride...' I stepped back a bit.

"Neru are you okay?" Miku rushed over to me.

"Y-yeah.." I nodded.

"Something's on your mind, what is it?" Miku firmly asked me. "You can tell me, i know you and your quick reactions, something's wrong." She

nagged me with a slight annoyed face.

"Ah... I was just thinking about my sibling." I shortened the answer.

"Sibling? You have a sibling?" Miku bubbled at me.

"Yeah..."

'It feels like i have said something about Nero to her... but i guess i'm feeling too safe with Miku.'

In the corner two figure i recognized.

'Purple and Red... The samurai and the red head?!' I readied myself. Then i reminded myself that I'm not currently the thief, they have no reason to

attack me. I lowered my arms.

"Are you girls the two requested?" The samurai called.

"Yeah" Miku replied running over to him. I took my time.

The red head yelled out,

"Hurry up" He groaned with irritation.

'To ease his temper, I'll take even longer.' I smirked.

"Slow Idiot are you not?" He grumbled at me as i finally reached the steps.

"Red head with a temper huh?" It escaped from my mouth.

His eyes widened.

"You're so easy to read, it's pathetic." I chuckled as i walked past him.

He just stared at me. Finally he closed the gates and started to climb the steps.

"Why so many steps?" Miku asked the samurai leading the front.

"Protection" He kept it strict like a guard should be.

'He maybe be a guard, but he could be a little less cold about it...' I picked up my pace to catch up with them.

"Why were we requested?" I asked as i reached the same step as the samurai.

"I am not authorized to answer." He interrupted.

'Liar. You answered Miku's question. Something's going on here.'

"Miku..." I stopped in my tracks.

"Yeah Neru?" She paused and looked at me.

"I don't think going here is a good idea." I crossed my eyes.

'I don't care if the guards don't like that idea...'

"Why?" She walked a few steps towards me.

I didn't say another word. I turned my eyes to the red head.

He raised his sword at us.

"Continue forward." He pointed it towards me.

"And what if i don't want to." I barked.

"Then i will make you." He stomped up two steps.

Miku hid behind me.

"Neru... What's going on?" She whimpered.

"I don't know... but i'm not planning to find out." I drew out my Katana.

"Now Now." The samurai calmly walked towards us. "There's no need for a fight. You're not in trouble at the castle, you've just been requested." He

tried breaking up the feeling.

"Gakupo... This blonde head... we both seen her before haven't we?..." The red head disobeyed to lower his sword.

"It is true... She does have the same aura as her, but rest assure that it's impossible."

"I know that... but something's not normal... just look at her weapon."

"May i have a look at this Katana?" Gakupo sweetly asked me.

I nodded.

'If he can convince the other one to lay off, i'll let him hold it.' I pointed out my Katana. He followed the grooves...

"See?" Gakupo smiled. "This Katana is different than the thief's." He retrieved his fingers back.

'Now i get it... The aura... the Katana... The red head isn't as stupid as i thought.' I grinned.

"Now you know i'm not the thief." I continued on with Gakupo's statement.

'I now know that Miku and I are both safe. What would anyone do to two peasants from the village that have no connection to danger?... but... i

should always in eye distance with Miku... for her safety...'

"Shall we go?" I continued up the steps. Miku followed.

'From what i can imagine, both guards probably do feel a doubt about what i am... Good it should stay that way...'

As I finally reached the top, i looked out into the distance.

'We're really high up then...' I swallowed my breath as i cautiously strolled into the castle.

The floor was covered with pure velvet red. The walls were fancied with pictures and gold. Busts were laid out flawlessly making room in the castle,

yet not making it empty.

'The last time i left, i haven't really gotten a good look around the castle. It's pretty'

Miku's head popped up above the final steps as she panted. Then as she reached the top she fell to her knees.

"Neru... you're... to-too... fast" She took deep breaths.

"Oh, sorry Miku" I offered her a hand. Her grip was strong.

"Th-Thanks" She at last slowed down her breathing.

"Sorry about that." Gakupo came up the steps. "It is tiring to climb all those steps, but since Akaito and I do it daily, we're use to it by now."

Then Akaito crashed to his knees...

"Well... maybe more of me than Akaito" Gakupo added on as he walked forward.

"Gakupo!" A lady's voice rang through my ears.

I looked up to see what it was and my mouth went dry.

Her pink hair flowed so much like water, it was amazing. She wore layers of make-up on her face. She had such a figure. She embraced Gakupo.

"Luka" He hugged her. "Haven't i told you already not to bother me when i'm escorting guests?" He scolded her.

"I know already!" She grinned. "I just missed you. I haven't seen you all day since you left while i was still asleep."

"I'm sorry dear, but i needed to get to work early today." He said as Luka released herself from Gakupo's arms.

"And who do we have here?" She fluttered over to Miku.

"What clear, fragile skin." She rubbed her fingers over on Miku's cheek's. "My My.. you are adorable." She complimented her.

Miku blushed.

"Tha-thank you" She smiled.

Then Luka looked over at me. She literally put her face right in front of mine.

"What long eyelashes you have. Are those extensions? Your eyes are so beautiful; Caramel Eyes with natural eye liner, magnificent!" She pinched

my cheek.

"Luka, dear, please don't do that to the guests." Gakupo commented.

"Oh... right sorry, i just got over excited... but both of them are extremely gorgeous."

I felt a small smile reach my face...

'Why am i smiling about a compliment... I shouldn't be letting my guard down.' I reverted my eyes around me.

'No one.' I sighed.

Then i saw a white butterfly past the corner... or was it?

Out of my curiousness, followed it.

'Anything is more exciting than this.'

I finally reached a dead end.

"I can't believe it." A voice called out. I turned my head.

'Rin...'

"I cannot believe it" She laughed. Her face was full was joy.

"So you're the thief"

'I'm dead...'


	12. 4 - An Unfinished Fight - Section B

LenXNeru- Krystal Glass

Chapter 4

Section B

'H-How?!' I thought. My heart was pouncing violently. Cold sweat dripped off my skin. I couldn't move. I gritted my teeth..

"You're a sharp cookie" Rin cheered. She circled me smiling. "But..."

"You left a wide, fatal flaw in your 'excuse' " She hummed at me.

"What do you want?" I growled hard and lowered my eyes.

"Ah!~ Don't be so cold Neru-chan!~ I'm not your enemy... no, no, no" She cordially shook her head. She grabbed my hands and spun me around.

"Think of me... As your ally!" She paused a few minutes.

"What is your purpose of doing this?" I lowered my eyebrows. I was really befuddled.

"Nothing really, it just seems very interesting" She grinned. "Besides. You saved me and I'm very grateful for that... so i would like to use this as

repayment."

I grieved. Then i smiled.

"Thank you... for being worried about me." I patted her head ever so softly.

"But I'm fine by myself..." I turned away.

"There it is again..." She bitterly blurted to me. "Your weakness, your biggest flaw."

"W-What?" I turned back and stared at her.

"Shutting people out, in the end, will be your downfall."

"So...It's fine by me..."

Silence.

"I understand your motives. You are cold towards to avoid being hurt or hurting others. A 'Tsundere' , am i correct? ... but... I want to help you

become stronger so that no matter how strong the enemy is, you can always protect the people you care about."

"D-Do what you want! I don't care!" I snapped walking past her. I was happy that she cared, yet so angry at the same time. I followed the hallway

streaks until i met up back with Miku.

"Where have you been?" She hugged me tightly.

"Just... Getting things straightened out." I left it.

"What's wrong?" She curiously asked.

"Ah... Nothing.. Don't worry about it." I faintly gave her a smile.

"Ok!"

I turned at the guards.

"Now... Tell me why you've summoned us?" I tensed my muscles. I was serious.

"Should we tell her?" Akaito barked.

"Go ahead." Gakupo friendly nodded.

"Rin-sama has requested for you two to work here at the palace."

My jaw dropped. Speechless...

'What is she thinking?! A thief in the palace, crazy and dangerous.' I flinched.

'Wait... There's got to be a reason behind this... Did... she planned this to my benefit or... is she's just playing me? I simply don't know... but... I'll

have to ask her later about this." I sneered. 'Might as well go along with it... If i don't want her blabbing on about my secret..."

"Ok, fine with me. Miku?"

"I'm fine with it. Dad will be so proud of me ." She sounded so excited. Literally, she was the warmth of the sun.

"So what do we do?" I regained concentration.

"Miku-chan will work in the kitchen! Neru-chan... You have to come with me for your job!" Rin interrupted.

"Rin-sama" Gakupo and Akaito kneeled.

"You two, bow before your highness." Akaito snapped.

"Naw, it's alright!" Rin stopped Miku with a slight movement to the hand. "I know they're loyal... am I correct Neru-chan?" She chuckled at me.

'Is she mocking me?...'

"Yes" I forced myself to agree.

"See?!" She looked at Akaito. "Now follow me Neru-chan!"

I nodded and walked beside her as we hurried along the hallway.

"Here we are!" She stopped suddenly at a door.

She clenched the door knob.

'What's going to happen... Does she have something up her sleeve?'

"That's not very nice!~ I know what your thinking... Don't worry... I have my reasons." She kept her hand on the knob. Then she opened the door.

"Len-kun!" She called out. "Meet Neru-chan!"

My heart frozed. My hair stood up straight.

'Rin... What are you thinking?! That's the most stupidest move you made!'

"Ri-!" I began to complained.

But she shushed me. Her eyes dazzled me.

"You want your other half of your Katana back right?" She hushed to my ear so that only I could hear.

'I get it... She's on my side... ' I closed my eyes for a few moments.

"Thank you." I lowly told her.

She smiled.

'Maybe... She's not as devious as i thought... Maybe we could possibly become friends?...'

Len stood up with a book in his hand. He harshly stared at me.

"She'll be your personal bodyguard!" Rin uttered out happily.

"Eh..." I couldn't move from the shock. My face blanked out like a piece of paper.

"Repeat that again... for me please..." I couldn't believe what she said.

"Can't you hear?" Len impulsively snapped at me. "You're my new bodyguard."

"Is that how you talk to people you insensitive!" I countered right back at him.

"Why you!" We both threatened each other.

"Now Now!" Rin stopped us. "Why don't you settle this over a little combat?" She suggested.

"Rin..." I felt my anger urge through me.

'She knows that we're both superior at combat. But why is she adding to the fire?'

She grinned at me. Then i spotted her hands making a small swinging motion...

'I get it'

"Ha! Taking me on will only make you cry." Len confidently insulted me.

"Eat your words and fight me. You coward!" I laughed at him.

"Fine. You simple headed fool!"

"On one condition!" I smirked.

"What's that?" Len said annoyed with his arms crossed. "An autograph or something?"

"I want that other half of the Katana you have from the thief!"

His eyes widened.

"You heard me!"

"Fine!" He answered furiously.

"No backing down now!"

"If YOU win, you get the Katana. If I win, YOU will call me 'Len-sama' and YOU will listen to whatever i say!"

"I'm not YOU, I'm NERU" I abruptly slammed the door frame with my hands. "And you're on!"

"Rules are! No bladed weapons, just combat! You may use a weapon only if it's not composed of dangerous material or the safe part of the weapon

is used only... Like a Katana's back." Rin stated with her index finger.

"We battle tomorrow Noon!" Len said as he returned to the chair and forcefully picked up the book and started reading.

"Fine!" I rushed out of there with Rin trailing.

I stopped short making Rin halt.

I turned around at her.

I laughed loudly.

"Thank you for that! I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" I gently bowed.

"Don't be fooled. Len-kun won't go easy on you because of that." Rin joined in on my merry-making.

"I know. This will be really exciting me for me... and I'll be able to get my Katana's half back too!"

"That's right. Smile and open your world." Rin hummed.

I stopped.

'That's it... If I don't win... What will happen?... well...'

For the first time in a while, I stopped myself.

'Enjoy this while it lasts... because... all good things come to an end sooner or later... When that happens, I'll deal with it then... but for the time

being... just smile and laugh '

"I'm so glad we're friends... Rin-chan... you really are a Princess..." I grinned wiping the tears of joy from my eyes.


	13. 4 - An Unfinished Fight - Section C

LenXNeru

Krystal Glass

Chapter 4

Section C

Note: English customs might influence a little bit of the story

I rushed down the hall hoping to find the library.

'The Ball Room'

'The Storage Room'

'An Empty Room'

'The Kitchen'

'The Dinning Room'

'The Kitchen?!' I thought as i skidded to a halt. 'Miku!' I ran back as fast as I could think.

I pushed the door open.

"Miku?" I called out.

'I wonder if she's here.' I let myself in. I rubbed my fingers on the hanging pots and pans.

As i passed a few of those frying pans, I spotted two blue-Green pony tails moving back and forth.

I moved around the counter.

"Miku?" I lowered my voice as i approached her.

"Ah, Neru" Miku said as she turned at me. "What are you doing here?" She said as she wiped another dish with the towel in her hand. "Shouldn't

you be doing your job?" She curiously asked.

"Ah-..." I averted my eyes casually. "Well... "

"Oh well, it doesn't matter" Miku placed the towel down and dried her hands.

"I just wanted to stop in to see how you were doing." I commented as careless as i could.

"Aw~ That's sweet of you" She squeezed me to death. "Oh yeah..." She suddenly stopped and backed away two steps. "Are you still going to teach

me combat while we're here?" She looked a bit concerned.

"Ah.. Of course I will." I reinsured her. "My job has a lot of free time so... whenever you're ready, we can practice out in the court yard."

"Thank you again" She bowed at me. "Let's go right now!"

She jolted out much faster than i realized.

"Hurry up or else I'll leave you behind" She called as she grew distance as she moved towards the court yard.

I grinned.

'I'm really glad that Miku and I are friends...' I trailed down the halls following Miku's echoing voice.

As i finally got to the steps to the court yard, Miku was standing awfully still.

"What's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder to gain her attention.

She looked at me. Then she pointed out.

I looked closely.

"A boy?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly and sat down. "I think he's also learning combat" She smiled.

I watched for a moment.

'He's definitely a rookie at this. That posture is weak and can easily be used as a weakness... but... why is this technique so familiar?..."

I walked over to him.

Then he stopped and looked over at me.

"What do you want?" He asked firmly. His voice was rough sounding, undeveloped and foreign. His left eye was covered with a white bandage. His

hair was bright, bright blonde. He wore blue clothing like a Captain or a General.

'British accent?'

He glared at me.

"Nothing... Just watching" I said with a bored expression.

He looked away for a few seconds then stared at me again.

"What?..." I growled.

"Your face is new... Who are you?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Neru... Neru Akita" I said less aggressively.

"Akita?..." He asked bewilderedly.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" I crossed my arms.

"N-Nothing..." He lowered his eyes. "Just reminded me of one of my friend's name."

"Friend?..." I murmured.

"Yeah... His name is Nero... Nero Akita"

My chest started to burn.

'Nero?'

"Y-Yeah... He's my younger brother..."

His eyes were shocked...

"W-What now?!" I sounded a bit confounded. I felt very awkward just standing there.

"Your his sister? That sister?! The one he always talked about." His voice became excited.

"His one and only sister..." I proudly answered.

He put his hand on his forehead. His eyes lowered and focused.

'What's he thinking now...?'

"I can't believe i'm meeting you" He cried. He smiled at me. He suddenly hugged me.

I was in dismay. I gritted my left cuspid tooth.

'What does he mean by that? Who is this kid?'

"Hey, get off!" I pushed him away.

"Sorry" He rubbed the tears off his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I-I'm... I'm Oliver." He laughed. "Your brother and I are really close." He fell to his knees.

"Oh... You could have just said so..." I said patting him on the head to stop his hysterical crying. "So how do you know him?"

"Ah~" Miku came rushing over. "It's almost Noon, so I brought lunch if anyone's hungry." She grinned welcomely.

I looked at Oliver, he glanced at me.

"Sure." I said.

"That'd be great. Then I can explain to you how I know him..." Oliver

"Him who?" Miku questioned.

"Nero, maybe i mentioned him once before, he's my younger brother"

"Oh... you never told me about him" Her eyes were distant.

"Sorry" I tried to not notice how painful her voice sounded.

We walked over to a stoned bench. As I sat, Miku pulled out loaves of breads. She handed me one to pass to Oliver.

"Here" I said nudging him to get him to take it.

"It happened about a year ago... maybe less" He chuckled. "I can still remember it..."

~~~ Flash Back ~~~ *Oliver POV*

"Color guard Advance" I called out. The sound of aligned marching grew louder and louder.

"Color Guard honor your colors" I continued on as this routinely ceremony replayed in my head.

'I am Oliver. Captain of the Marine Coast. I patrol the waters here.'

"Color Guard Dismiss" I finished it off. I was in the harbor still on the boat.

I slowly walked off the ship as my feet became solid. I held my head up high, I have to, for sake of this country.

Days passed at the port.

"Captain." Someone called out to me.

"What is it?" I answered.

"Can you come over here?"

I walked over and looked around. "Where are you?"

"In here" It came from the storage room in the warehouse out on the port.

'Most likely a trap...' I thought to myself.

I casually strolled in. "Show yourself." Something surprisingly came flying at me. Luckily, i dodged most of it and some of it smashed into my hand.

'Ouch...' I grabbed my hand. A decent bruise showed on my left hand.

Then there was a clank. The metal door slammed shut.

'No...' I pulled on the door.

"No use you arrogant, immature brat of a captain." The voice mocked. "Stay in there as long as you want."

The voice started to become lower and lower until i couldn't hear it.

'I expected this...' I curled myself into a ball. 'Everyone hates me... no one will come and save me...' I closed my eyes listening to smaller surround

sounds. Time passed for awhile.

Rapidly, the door flung open.

"Anyone in here?" Another younger voice called.

Unconsciously, I stepped forward quickly. My bruise was worsening, but i paid no attention to it.

"Yes thank you" My voice was unsteady. "I thought i was going to be locked up in here for awhile. I have to hurry."

I was ready to return to the dock, but then I realized.

'My ship left for morning duty already...'

"Nevermind." I whispered. "Thank you anyway" I was planning to wait by the dock until the next ship arrived.

"Wait" He grabbed my left arm.

"What" I said surprised that he stopped me.

"That bruise on your hand. Let me treat it." He smiled at me.

"You can?" I sounded a bit concerned.

'Is he going to trick me?'

"Yes, I get these bruises all the time so I know what best treats them." He pulled my into a fast pace. He forcefully opened the door.

"Dad!" He yelled. "I brought a friend over to treat his wound. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, do whatever" Another older voice responded loud and clearly from within the house.

"He says it's okay" He smiled at me. I could easily see what he looked like. Blondish with caramel eyes. He had an ahoge sticking up from his head.

"Sit there." He pointed to a wooden chair at the table.

"I'll go get the aid kit" He scurried around the corner. "Oh yeah" He poked his head out from the corner. "I'm Nero. Nero Akita" He disappeared again.

Then before i was able to take a deep breath, he recklessly returned.

I saw him spread skin medicine onto the bandage. He gently wrapped the bandage around my hand...

"T-Thanks..." I tried to sound grateful.

"Your welcome. You seem new here... how do you do?" Nero grinned plotting a chair right in front of me.

"Uh... Good... Yeah. I am new, I'm the Captain of the Marine here, Oliver." I tried to keep calm waiting for a frantic response.

"Captain of the Marine? Cool!" He surprised me by not overreacting.

"But I'm a useless Captain if I'm not patrolling the waters..." I managed to puff out.

Then i was waiting for a sigh of disappointment...

"Well... If you have nothing to do, why don't you spend the day with me? I have nothing better to do and you're always welcomed here." Nero

energetically stood.

"Ah-" I wasn't expecting an answer like that. "Sure..." I had to say something.

"Oh yeah... What time is it?" I forgot to asked. I'm used to not getting a wink of sleep for days...

"It's 7:00, in both military and regular time."

"It's time to do the morning shopping." Nero stretched a bit. "Let's go"

I nodded.

It sure was busy in the morning. Chickens were fluttering all over the place, but Nero was fine with it.

"First... eggs" He signaled me to come over by a stand.

"Miss. I'd like a dozen of eggs this morning."

"Well, well, why isn't it little Nero" The lady behind the counter merrily joked as she laid out a dozen of eggs in a basket.

"I'm not little anymore." Nero cheerfully replied.

"Yes, yes, i can still remember you with your father and sister coming to this stand for the first time. You thought the chickens were magical

creatures while your sister laughed. The good times... So who's the new face?" She sweetly jollied.

"He's Oliver, a new friend of mine." Nero handed the lady some money.

She pushed away the hand.

"No No No... how many times do I have to tell you. I will not take your money. It was thanks to you and your sister that my shop is still here." She

sharply lectured him.

"If you must, think of it as on the house."

"Well okay, Miss. Thank you very much" Nero kindly took the basket.

"What does she mean by 'Thanks to you, my shop is still here?' " I curiously asked him.

"Oh that? Back when my sister was still around, we saved that lady's shop from being destroyed by the local pirates."

"Pirates?" I glanced around. "I don't see any..."

"Yeah... That's because my sister and I chased them out. My sister was so strong, she'd put fear into all the pirates. They were so scared of her,

they left this village. Thanks to her, this village is probably the safest in the entire country." Nero couldn't help but chuckled as he commented on his

sister.

"Then where is your sister?" I popped at him.

'She seems interesting...'

"Probably being misunderstood..." Nero trailed off.

"Why's that?..." His tone was anxious. It concerned me.

"Can you keep a secret?" Nero asked me.

"Sure. Anything..."

"Cross your heart?" Nero said a bit childish.

I crossed my heart. "On my honor"

"Okay... Then I'll tell you."

"My sister is the family thief. The family thief is a person who masks their identity as a thief. They secretly steal stolen items and return them to

their rightful owners."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"The family thief must distance themselves from their family to avoid suspicion if the thief was to ever be caught."

"You're kidding me right? Why would anyone want to die as a thief for the stranger's sake?"

"It may seem horrible... But... my sister chose to do it. If she declined it, i would have had to accept it because I'm the man of the house. She really

is an idiot when it comes to caring about herself. All she can do is worry about others before herself..."

"She seems really nice" I mustered out.

"Compared to her, I'm the devil..." Nero joked to himself. "But... I'd really wish that she'd be a bit more open towards me. She treated me like a

child... and i can't do anything about it now... she'd always told me that a black cat's a loner... they protect, they don't be protected..."

I was speechless...

"Nero" I said solemnly.

'Nero... It must pain you to see yourself as weak... unable to protect your sister... Regretting to stop her... I have to do something...'

"What is it, Oliver?"

"On my honor as a Captain of the Marines, i swear i will find your sister and protect her."

Nero smiled. "Thanks... thanks for that."

The day passed rather quickly. The ship returned to the dock.

I boarded on as it was ready to sail again.

Nero waited at the port as the boards were pulled in.

He waved at me smiling.

I crossed my heart.

He called out. "Let's meet again sometime."

"Of course!" I hollered on the top of my lungs to overcome the loud cheers of the crowd.

"I'd visit him once in a while since then." Oliver's face was brightened with memories.

"I see..." I got up and stretched a bit...

"If you're going to protect me... You're going to have to be stronger than me. Otherwise, I'll do the protecting..." I teased him.

"Then teach me how to fight" He instantly responded.

"Miku, I hope you don't mind having him as a fellow student." I asked her for her opinion.

"I don't mind at all, it'll be fun with three of us!" She cheered.

I searched for a bit of a sarcastic remark, but didn't mind any so i guessed she meant it.

"First things first." I handed my katana to Miku.

"A one on one combat battle. I need to see what you already learned from Nero."

"Sure" Oliver said taking off his excessive gear.

"Be aware... Since you learned from Nero... I won't go easy on you..." I warned him.

"You better not hold back... Otherwise, I won't be able to protect you if you really do get hurt."

"Yeah Yeah"

'So this is the guy that's going to be my ally? If he's planning to stick by me, he has a lot of learning to do...'


	14. 5 - A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - A

LenXNeru

Krystal Glass

Chapter 5

Section A

"Start" I strongly pronounced. Then I quickly leaped a few feet away to increase the distance between us. I focused most of my weight onto my

palms of my feet leaving my heel ready to pounce back for a flash surge of a running attack. I left a good 3 - 4 feet between my legs to have a firm

balance.

'Think light' I told myself over and over in my head.

Then quickly, Oliver jolted for me.

In my mind's eye, it was all played in slow motion.

'That position... he's probably aiming to hit my right side with his leg. I need to counterattack by catching is leg and throwing him to the right of

me.'

Soon enough, Oliver's leg was ready to swing.

'Knew it'

I immediately grabbed a hold of his leg and used the centripetal advantage to gently throw him to my right.

'You left your leg vulnerable to the enemy if they can use defense wisely.' I scowled at him.

"Eh..." He said as he jumped back onto his feet. '"s that why you always won over Nero?... because you're good at defense and counterattacks?"

Oliver commented as he wiped off the dust on his shirt.

"Part of it..." I trailed off. "Your offensive ability is pretty strong, learned it from Nero?"

"Some of it" Oliver grinned as he readied himself. "You attack first this time."

"Fine" I sprinted quickly left and right.

'I'll make him think that I'll attack him with a kick like he did...'

"That move is not going to work on me." Oliver said loudly.

My leg looked like it was going to kick right into Oliver's hand, but I faked it.

I smirked.

"Fooled you" I said flipping over him like I weighed less than a sheet of paper. Then I swiftly under kicked him.

"Hahahaha..." Oliver laughed as he laid on the ground. "You really are 'The' best."

"Yeah Yeah" I said holding out my hand to help him up.

"I'll be in your care then... can't wait to spar with again Neru, but next time, I'll be the one to knock you onto the ground." Oliver took my hand

promptly. He winked at me with a confident triumphant smile.

I tilted my head for a second...

'Did he just give me a victorious grin?!' I chuckled.

"W-what?" Oliver nagged me.

"You're not half bad yourself. You're an interesting one... like my brother..." I patted him on the to of his head.

"Ok... now that the pre-testing's done, we can now get working on pra-" I turned to the benches but then my voice died out.

"Where's the girl with the blueish green hair?" Oliver hanged over my left shoulder.

"I don't know... She was there a minute ago... I'll go look for her, you stay here just in case she comes back." I walked towards the doors.

"Miku?" I opened up all the doors in the castle.

"Miku? Are you there?" I curved around every corner.

"Where-" I said making a turn for a corner... but then I heard two voices...

I immediately recognized the girl's voice even without having to look...

'Miku...'

Then i heard another voice... Lower... A boy's voice... and it's...

'Len?!...'

I stood still.

'What does Miku want with Len?'

"So let me get this straight" Len's voice was serious to the core.

"You want me to teach you how to fight?..."

"Y-yes... Please let me be your student."

That sentence echoed in my head...

"Well..."

'Miku wants to be Len's apprentice? Why? I thought...'

Then unanticipatedly, my body moved on its own.

"What's the meaning of this Miku..." I austerely asked.

"Eavesdropping huh..." Len mumbled. I ignored him.

She didn't looked up from the floor.

"I'm sorry Neru... I can't compare with Oliver. You two have so much in common. He knows how to fight, I don't. He knows your brother, I don't.

Face it... I'm the third wheel and can't benefit you two. It'd be better if you just taught him one-on-one and I go learn it by somebody else." Miku's

voice was fragile and meek. I felt her emotions racked up inside shaking.

"Mik-" I was ready to decline her way of thinking until Len interrupted me.

"I'll take you on." Len surprised me.

"What?!" I blurted out. Len glared at me. Then he made a devilish smirk.

'Is he Mocking me?! He's the devil!'

"Let's see how it feels to take your own medicine... Let's go Miku." Len slyly turned and walked away. Miku fastened her pace and followed him.

'Why...Miku... Why did you betray me?...'

I put my hand to my head.

'This is getting so complicated... much more complicated than I would have ever imagined...'

I aimlessly walked back to Oliver.

"What happened?" Oliver sounded concerned.

'Oh yeah... I can't worry other people around me with my own problems...'

"Ah... Nothing..." I tried to sound like literally nothing happened.

"Let's just practice a bit." I said picking up the basket Miku left.

I looked through and found a pastry...

"おやすみ(oyasumi/night)...ねる(Neru)"

I took a deep breath...

'Neru means sleep... 'Night, Neru'... She made me this pastry... but she never got to give it to me... Is it my fault that she left me?'

I endlessly watched Oliver practice. A few times I called out to him and corrected him but for the most part, I just stared blankly.

"Something's wrong... What's wrong Neru?" Oliver shocked me by coming so close to my face.

"I said it was nothing..." I was ready to go back into space until I saw Oliver pouting?!...

"W-What?"

"Something IS wrong." Oliver sat next to me. "I can EASILY read it right off your face... so TELL me..." Oliver demanded from me.

"Oh... I guess I have no other choice..." I inhaled and exhaled.

"Green is the enemy"


	15. 5 - A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - B

*In this fanfic, I picture Oliver's personality like Kadzuki from Akagami no Shirayukihime* Just to give you a feeling on how i potray him...

LenXNeru

Krystal Glass

Chapter 5 -A wolf in a sheep's coat

Section B

I sat on wall banner thinking.

'The sun's going down... and I haven't seen Miku since this afternoon.'

"Here" Oliver gained my attention as he threw me a bun.

"Ah. Thanks Oliver" I freely caught it and bit it.

"Don't worry about it so much... Miku probably has her reasons..." Oliver tried to cheer me up. He leaned against the wall too.

"Pretty Sunset, right?" Oliver smiled.

"Yeah. I see it all the time outside." I gave a small admiring gaze.

"Lucky you. The world is at your finger tips..." Oliver munched on his bun.

"Yeah... A stray cat that I am... Deceiving and sly, leaving people unhappy..." I sarcastically remarked closing my eyes.

"I hate being misunderstood..." I lowered my voice.

"I understand you." Oliver nudged my shoulder and grinned bigger showing his white teeth.

"Thank you Oliver" I resumed looking out.

'Such a big, roomy place... I like it.'

"Oh yeah" Oliver stood up promptly. "This is your first day here so I'll show you to your room."

"Ok... But I doubt I'll need it... I'll probably end of napping outside on a veranda..." I chuckled to myself.

"Really?" Oliver sounded amazed and excited.

'Usually people don't react like that...'

"Can I nap with you?" Oliver pleaded.

'Definitely not a response that I was looking for... How should I answer?...'

"Please?" Oliver inched over close to my face.

"D-Do whatever you want. I don't mind." I back away.

"Can't wait" He joyfully stood on the wall.

"I really admire you Neru" Oliver turned at me.

'Why me?... If anything... I should be the one admiring you... You can easily do whatever you want without being judged... I always wanted that

freedom... to not care about anything other than this very moment...'

"Neru!" I heard a hyper, static voice calling out.

"Rin" I said as she rushed up to me.

"Oh hey Oliver" Rin looked at Oliver then back at me.

"What is it, Rin?" I crossed my hands.

"I just heard that a few shops in town were being robbed. Wanna kick their butts for me?" Rin was super peppy.

"Sure... Hey Oliver, Do you wanna help me?" I gyrated my head over towards him.

"Of course."

"It's over at by the Eastern side of the town. Take this." Rin handed me a mask. Then Oliver.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"It'll be dangerous to use your katana without a mask."

'She's right. Len probably kept notes of the fighting style I used during our last battle. If he recognizes it right off the bat, I'm done for. At least this

will draw less suspicion...' I fitted the mask onto my face and tied my hair up into a side ponytail. Rin gave me a familiar looking shoulder cape. I

covered my head with my cloak's hood.

"Oliver, put on the mask." I commanded Oliver.

Without questions, he firmly placed the mask on his face.

"Let's go" I leaped onto the banner.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." I said to Oliver.

"Of course not." He laughed.

"I may not be a fighter, but I'm good at being like a cat... like you... a cat will always land on their feet." He surprised me as he jumped off the

banner and slid down a tree.

"Heh..." I directly jumped from the banner to the ground on my feet.

We ran off into the night waiting for anything and everything to happen...

As we got there, the local fighters were surrounding a few of the stands...

"Why aren't they moving?" Oliver whispered to me.

"No clu-" Then I saw in a small gap... Someone was being held hostage? "They have a hostage..."

I shoved my way to the front... There in front of me... I saw Miku struggling to break free.

A few more feet in front of me, Len impatiently stood. He wasn't moving...

Then I heard Miku's voice... breaking up...

"I-'m... r-really am useless..." She closed her eyes...

"Get your hands off of Miku!" My skipped a beat... I dashed for her.

The thieves were in shock... They let go of her and backed off...

They shook with fear. "I-It's 'The' Thief." A few of time whimpered. I kneeled down next to her. Miku's eyes immediately opened. She looked at me

with glowing eyes...

"Neru" Miku softly said. It was low enough that only I was able to hear.

"Yes?" I said to her... "Just leave things to me... just rest."

She smiled weakly at me... "I'm sorry for being a bother again... I knew you were the thief all along... I just didn't want to tell you then because I

thought you'd leave me... Even now... I just wanted to be able to stand beside you... so I teamed up with Len to become stronger..." "But it was a

fail to begin with..."

"No... You're strong the way you are... You're strong at heart..."

She laughed. "You too" She fainted.

My eyes were huge...

'You too...' Echoed through me... 'I'm strong hearted?... Not as strong as you think I am...'

I stood up.

"Which one of you started this?..." I snapped.

They scrambled around.

"Tell me! Or Else!" I drew my Katana with the blade facing up.

"You're a thief too! Why are you helping the enemy?" One of them shouted at me...

"Because it all depends on the swing of my tail..." I chortled leaving a sarcastic feeling...

Instantaneously, I unarmed them all of their weapons...

"I'll leave the rest of you thieves to the guards here... just tell me which one of you strangled my friend..." I sweetly growled.

A boy walked out from the crowd.

"I'm the leader of this group... What do you want?" He casually stood relaxed. His hair was a bit orange-ish if I do say so. He looked a bit younger

than Oliver. Oliver quickly stood next to me.

"I don't want you... I want the person who strangled Miku."

I pointed my sword at them. "And I definitely don't need to fight a little girl."

"Girl?" His voice sounded rough. He snickered. "I'm a boy..."

"A sissy huh?" I mocked. "Well little 'Boy', go play and let the big kids handle it."

"Impatient are we?" He walked up to me. He held a jeweled necklace in his hands...

He tossed it to the ground.

"What evidence do you have that we stole it in the first place?" He bellowed.

"You might have slipped it this time... but one of these times you will be caught red handed..." I instantly warned him.

"Heh? And what about you? You're a thief, you've stolen much more than a jeweled necklace... What do you think the penalty will be for you if you

get caught? There's no escape for you." He smirked.

"Then I've done my mission..."

He stared at me... He slyly put his hand to my neck. It moved forward to my cheek. I didn't back down from his threat.

"Hmm... You're an interesting one... I'm Hibiki Lui... Call me Lui, Miss Thief..." He pulled back his hand and turned around back at the others.

"Drop all the things you picked up..."

They all instantly dropped things to the ground.

"Our next target will be..." Lui looked over at me. He gave me a irritating grin.

"Her" He pointed at me. Nothing was said after.

"Later" Lui merged within his followers. Then the group quickly dissolved into the crowd leaving not a trace.

"Neru" Oliver whispered close into my ear.

"What?" I glanced at him.

He stared out in front of us.

I followed his eyes.

"Oh no..."

Everyone was staring at us... Cold shivers made me tremble. I searched around and saw Miku sitting on the ground with some medical doctors

surrounding her.

'Thank goodness...'

"Let's go" I said to Oliver ready to walk away.

"Wait" Someone yelled.

'Len? What does he want.'

"What" I tried to keep my cool from exploding...

"What are your intentions?..." His voice was baffled.

"Intentions? Didn't you hear, I go with the swing of my tail." I gazed at him from the corners of my eyes.

"Oh..." Len lowered his voice.

'Len's disappointed because of my answer? I get it... I let everyone around me down... but at least it'll protect them...'

I walked away silently... Oliver followed me...

The night sure was dark and cold.

We reached the castle.

I pulled out my hairband and folded my cloak. I wrapped my mask gently in the cloak placing it within a small secured crack within the stone wall.

"Oliver... Remember this place okay? You'll need to." I said easily lifting myself up the branches of the leaning tree.

"Okay" He said placing his mask there too. He then followed me up... but not as quickly...

I finally reached the veranda. I jumped onto the roof.

'The roof's not as tilted, it's steady for Oliver.'

"Oliver!" I called over.

"Yes?" He managed to respond.

I gave him a hand. "Take it."

He smiled brightly. "Ok"

I helped him onto the roof.

He laid out and relaxed.

"The stars sure are pretty..." He commented. I could hear him starting to daze and fall asleep...

"They are... They sure are..." I closed my eyes. The night air was cool, but yet cozy... was it because it was summer... or was it because I had

someone to share the night sky with...

'I wish things like these could last forever... but I already know, time won't stop for anybody...'


	16. 5 - A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - C

I woke to a shivering chill. I looked around dazed a bit.

'The climate is changing... fall is coming soon...'

I cat stretched a little. I glanced towards the horizon.

'The sun is starting to pierce the cool sky... It's probably around 5:00 AM...'

I sat up straight to just took deep breaths for a few moments...

Then my eyes fell upon Oliver. He was still sleeping...

I leaned over him to see his face.

'He looks like a child... an innocent child... We all look younger when we sleep anyways...'

"Oliver" I whispered to his ear.

He groaned. His eye lids squeezed tight then he opened them. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned.

"Yea-?" He said still half asleep leaving off part of the word.

"Get up, let's do some running to wake you up." I stood over him leaping down onto the veranda.

'I'm use to napping and being in light sleep, ready and alert for anything... but Oliver isn't... He shouldn't... it'll put stress on him...'

"Okay" Oliver slumped over onto his side and slid down the roof to the veranda. He stumbled trying to get down, but I caught him...

"Thanks" Oliver wiped his eyes again. "What time is it?" He asked almost falling asleep in my arms until I pushed him against the bench.

"About 5:00..."

"Early.. isn't it?" He joked as he started to wake up.

"You have to be able to be active all the time..." I flinched his forehead with my finger.

I finally gained his attention... "Ok, I get it" He rubbed his forehead...

"Are we going to have breakfast?"

I ignored him for a second...

"Are we? Are we?" He whined to me... His stomach was growling loud and pronounced...

"Stop naggin' me!" I barked at him losing my cool...

"You stubborn Tsundere... or are you a Tsundun?..." Oliver cracked a mocking grin...

"Y-urusenAI!" I yelled at him...

"Ah, oh no, she's mad!" Oliver chuckled as he skid and jumped from the castle's roofs to the ground. I immediately followed him down...

Unexpectedly, he slipped on the last step...

"Oliver!" I called out as I dived for him. I caught him just in time..

"Idiot" I took a breath... "Do you wanna be killed?" I let him down...

"Ah~ Sorry" Oliver laughed it off.

"Now can we have some breakfast?" He pleaded me.

I sighed. "Fine Fine, Breakfast first then the run..."

"Yay!" He encircled around me. "Let's go" He pulled my arm into the castle.

"I smell bread!" Oliver cheered as he pulled harder...

"Wait here." He told me as he disappeared through the kitchen doors leaving me in the dining room...

"Ah... I picked up a handful..." I plopped onto a chair.

Then I heard doors swishing...

"Neru?" Miku and Rin walked in.

"Oh hey." I said leaning onto the table.

"That was awesome last night!" Rin shouted in my face.

"Eh... You watched?" I moaned.

"Of course" She took a seat right next to me. "You even stood up to them!"

"Them?" I sat up.

"Them, the pack of the dangerous and famous... Even Lui was there!"

"Lui? Lui Hibiki or something?" I paid no attention to Rin's excitement.

"Don't you know? Hibiki Lui is legendary! He's been all over, known all over, and wanted all over... If you moved around like him, you'd be famous

too. But... He's the real deal, a real head thief. He plays dirty and sly unlike you..." Rin started out admirable then became very disappointed

sounding...

"I see..." I rose to my feet.

I looked over at Miku...

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah. Thank you Neru-chan..." She stumbled... "I'm sorry about what I did yesterday... it was becau-" I stopped her.

"You don't need to explain anything to me. You did it for a reason and I respect your reason..."

Miku's eyes grew big. A small smile showed...

"Thank you"

"Whatever"

"Okay!" Oliver burst through the doors. He tossed me me croissant.

"Eat it while it's still warm..." He grinned.

I could still feel the warmth of the bread seeping through onto my hands.

"Thanks" I gave him a sweet smile.

Then when I was about to take a bite, Len came barging in.

"Hey Rin, Hey Miku" Len said cordially. Then he glared at me.

"Are you ready for your combat battle at noon?" Len jeeringly asked.

"Well I-" I growled.

"Easy Neru" Rin said to me. "Save the bitter conversation for the fight..."

"Fine" I took the first bite of my croissant.

"Hey, Rin, have you already heard about Hibiki Lui?" Len left it and pulled a chair across from Rin.

"Of course!" Rin leaned in close whispering to Len.

"Neru, let's go for our run 'kay?" Oliver raced to his feet.

"Sure Sure..." I somehow finished my bread and headed after Oliver through the doors...

Then I plowed into something hard...

"Ouch..." I heard a certain someone.

I looked up and saw Akaito...

"Oh red head, fancy meeting you here..." I stood and offered a hand to him.

He refused my hand.

"I still don't trust you..." He threatened me. "But you're ok...chibi-san..."

"Yeah? And I still think you have one horrid temper..." I joked to him with a cocky smirk. "But you can be nice when you wanna be...Red"

He brushed off my response... "Children should watch their mouths when speaking to someone with a sword..."

I slightly popped my Katana out of it's guard. "You took the words right out of my mouth..."

"Later chibi-san.." He walked through the doors...

"Neru, what are you doing?" Oliver called from down the hall. "Hurry up"

"Okay."

The run passed by rather quickly...

"Are you holding out?" I asked him.

He panted. "Somewhat... How can you not be tired?"

"I'm use to it" I told him.

"Oh I-" He began to speak. Then I heard an unnatural churn buzzing sound...

'This can only be!'

"Oliver" I shoved Oliver to the ground.

The sharp sound passed us. It cut the air so fast, it created wind. Then I felt slight pressure against my face. A fresh cut appeared on my left

cheek...

I turned around to the wall.

'Someone launched an arrow at us...'

"Oliver... Go back to the castle... I have to do something." I ordered Oliver...

"Wait, why is there a cut on your fa-"

"Oh lookie!" Someone laughed. I looked to the direct of the voice.

"Hibiki Lui..."

"Eh? You're pretty sharp Ms. Thief..." He chirped.

"How did you know it was me?" I sounded unsurprised.

"Oh please~ I'm 'the' legendary Hibiki Lui, did you really think I wouldn't figure it out right off the bat?"

"Well, you're quicker than most others, I can give you that."

I gently pushed Oliver away.

"Get going... Climb over the wall and you're safe within the castle's walls..."

He nodded and escaped over the wall...

"What do you want?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"You're as obvious as a flashlight on in broad daylight..."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He stood up on a tree branch. "I want you to join me..."

"Eh... Nice joke, say that and I'll tell you another one..." I sneered at him...

"Daring and dangerous... I like it." He chuckled...

"Get going little girl... One false move and the castle will know you're here..."

He sinisterly cocked an eyebrow...

"And you? What if I reveal who you are? How do you think they'll take it? Besides... I'm not here for you today, I'm just visiting..." He grinned.

"Later" He dissolved fast.

'What does he want? And why is he here, in this valley? I have find out...'

I leaped over the wall landing onto my feet.

'The sun's really hot today...'

I looked up into the sky...

'It's just about noon...'

I headed for the courtyard...

"Time to settle this once and for all so I can get to other important matters..."

There I spotted everyone but Oliver...

"Oliver" I called out...

"Neru! I got the aid kit..." He to wipe my cheek... but I pushed away his hand...

"No need... I've got to finish this fight so I can focus more on Lui Hibiki..."

Both of us walked to the others.

"Neru, what happen to your face?" Miku rushed over to me...

"Nothing happened... a bush caught me with its thorns..."

Miku looked at me with disbelief...

"I know that's a lie...but I'll trust you in whatever you have in mind... so please be careful..." Miku whimpered to my ear...

"Thanks Miku... for believing in me..."

"Where'd you get that cut from?" Len shot at me with his vigorous look...

"None of your business little Prince..."

"Eh?" He chortled. "That's a first... Akita Neru..."

"Same rules right?"

"Of course..." "But I'm changing my prize if you don't mind..."

"Sure, shoot for it..."

"I want to know why you want the thief's sword so badly... You don't have to recognized me with 'sama'... too boring... I just wanna know..."

"Fine with me..."

'Apparently everything right now is fine with me... But I just have one goal now...'


	17. 6 - Voice of Shadows - A

Len X Neru

Krystal Glass

Chapter 6 - Voice of Shadows (Which could be said as 'kage no koe )

Section A

"First one to immobilize the other for ten seconds,wins." Rin announced. "Start!"

I quickly gained distance between us. I instantly marked a solid line on the ground with the heel of my left foot.

'That impression on the ground should be enough to allow me to visually deface where the limits are...'

I slightly bent my legs just in case if he were to attack first. Then I could pounce back at him and hit a vital spot to knock him unconscious.

I waited...

"Why aren't you attacking? Hurry up and make the first move" I proclaimed.

"I wonder why your so impatient... If you're planning to use the same trick you did on Oliver, it won't do, I already saw it." Len's words irritated me.

"Fine, I'll make the first move." I speeded towards him shifting aberrantly back and forth.

"You sure know how to cover distance." Len remarked ready to defend.

"Of course, I have to." Len's expression froze for a moment then quickly resumed.

I jumped to kick him, but he grabbed my foot.

'Wait... This is just like in our last battle... I know how this will end...' I surprised Len by pulling my foot back to me making him fall forward. As he

stumbled forward a bit, I leaped onto his back and purposely pushed him back with my feet as I moved forward.

"What? Is that all you got, ?" I crossed my arms when I turned around at him.

Then instead of seeing him on the ground, Len was literally two inches away from my face... He went to knock me down, but I defended myself with

my crossed arms. He bounced back about ten feet away.

'He counterattacked me.'

'Even when I knew how to deflect his attack move, he still caught me off guard... Not a person to take lightly...'

I chuckled...

'I should fight him more often... Then I'll have the advantage when I'm the thief...'

"What's so funny?" Len snorted at me.

"This fight is helping me in more ways than one..." I riddled my answer.

"You won't be laughing when I win." Len tittered.

"You? Win? Now that's something to laugh about."

"Um... Rin?" Miku nudged at Rin.

"Yeah Miku-chan?"

"I think they're having fiercer conversation than actual fighting..."

"I have to agree with you on that."

"Kick his butt Neru-chan!" Oliver cheered.

"...-chan?" I growled at the thought.

"Ugh. I didn't mean that" Oliver failed.

"Keep your focus on me." Len snapped insulted.

"Don't get your pantyhose in a knot, you can barely keep up with me while I'm distracted let alone focused..."

"Where do you find all of these insults anyway?" Oliver curiously asked.

"I pick up on them from what others say."

"I can imagine..." Oliver whispered.

"Hey!" I barked at him.

"Just kidding" He snickered.

Then I looked back at Len but he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" I exclaimed swiftly looking around.

"Up here blonde." Len flashed at me from above.

I readied myself for an attack from above, but he didn't attack me? He landed in back of me so close, but didn't attack.

"What -th" I stepped forward, but he snatched my wrist and pulled it above my head and shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" I argued at him. He continued yanking until I lost balance and fell back onto him.

"Let go!" I felt my back against his chest.

Then I heard him starting to count...

"1, 2, 3, 4..." "6"

Then a small chill made me shiver from my legs.

I gave a rapid tug trying to free myself or at least loosen his grip, but he just ignored my struggling and continued counting...

I went to kick him with my foot but he counteracted by dodging it and grabbing it with his other free hand.

"Fighting isn't the only way you can win." "9, 10"

"Fine..." "Now let go" I demanded him.

"Remember, you're still a girl, I'm always going to have the advantage in strength. You rely on technique only, you have little to no advantage in

strength when it comes to fighting men, that is your downfall..." Len released both my leg and arm. He lifted me to my feet.

"Len has beaten Neru..." Miku said flabbergasted.

"But that was a dirty trick..." Oliver was unsatisfied.

"Dirty, but fair." Rin said. "Len's win"

"I'm changing my prize." Len patted me on the head.

"What's that?" I sounded annoyed.

"I want you to train with me until you're able to beat me in strength..."

"You got to be kidding me..."

"Don't give me that. You're my bodyguard, so you have to be stronger than me... and no one's stronger than me here..."

"Don't flatter yourself, I would've beaten you if you haven't played that dirty trick..."

"But the real world isn't going to play fair like you will. If you want to beat them, gain more advantages to overcome the disadvantages..."

"You have the same disadvantage like a certain person I've met." Len lowered his voice.

Silence.

"As your apprentice?" I asked with a mopey expression.

"No, as my partner." Len grinned. "You have talent, I can give you that."

Rin stared at me.

"Neru-chan, do you know what just happened?" Rin questioned.

"Um. I lost and now I have to train with Len, here."

"No, besides that... Len complimented you. Len has never complicated anyone else before..."

"Then... I guess he means it..." I acted like it was nothing...

"Practice starts at 7:00 AM sharp, any later and I'll find you and drag you to practice. It ends at 10:00 AM, then you can go do whatever you want."

Len looked at me, then at Oliver.

'I guess he knew that I was teaching Oliver...'

"Hey Neru?" Miku walked up to me.

"What is it?"

"Can I become your apprentice again?" She bowed at me. "I'm really sorry about before..."

My eyes lightened up. "If you want."

"Thanks Neru!" Miku smiled at me.

"Then I guess it's a one on one thing" Len put his elbow on my shoulder.

Oliver glared at Len.

"I hope you don't mind me watching." Oliver gently pulled my arm making Len get off of me.

"Go ahead, shortie, if you can keep up." Len joked at him, but Oliver remained solemn.

"Whatever" "Neru, I'll be you know where, so meet me up there later."

"Ah. Ok"

'What's gotten into him?'

"What's up with him?" Len rolled his eyes.

"I understand him perfectly..." I freshly snapped at him and went to follow Oliver.

Len stopped me.

"What's with you?"

"Don't go lecturing someone else all high and mighty just because you won with a dirty trick. I thought you were fair and honest, but I was

completely wrong." I tried to walk around Len, but he kept getting in my way.

"Why are you so emotional about this? Especially the contest?"

"Be-CAUSE you'll do anything to win, even dirty yourself. That katana's half was important to me, but I'd never do anything rash or underhanded...

That's why I challenged you, so I could win it fair and square... I'm deeply disappointed in you... I have no whatsoever trust in you..."

" Then how can I get your trust back?" He held my shoulders tightly.

"You can't. You'll have to prove to me and earn it back..." I pushed away his hands and walked away.

'I can't stand him... I can't stand him... I really can't trust him...'

Small droplets of salt water fell off of my eyes...

"Poor little you... You ~had~ to find it out the hard way..."

" Hibiki Lui..." I didn't even flinch an eye at him. "What do you want?"

"Didn't I tell you already? Join me and you won't have to ever deal with underhanded goodie-two-shoes again..." He snickered.

I didn't answer...

"I'll think about it..."

I continued walking away... from his voice... from Len... from everyone...


	18. 6 - Voice of Shadows - B

Len X Neru

Kyrstal Glass

Chapter 6

Section B

*Thank you all for the wonderful comments and critics :'D It means so much to me 3

And please note that this section and section C (i will post later) were written last summer, about a 1/2 year ago, so when i start chapter 7,

hopefully my grammar and description will improve 3

I started climbing up the outside castle walls...

"Click.. Click... Click..." The sound of my boots as I easily moved up the roof tiles...

I kept at a steady pace...

'Step, two, jump, step, two, jump, step, two, jump' The words alternated back and forth.

Sooner than I realized, I was at the top of the highest veranda where Oliver napped with me.

'Where is he?' I wondered as I circled the peak holding onto the flag pole with my left hand.

"Oh. You got up here before me." Oliver said as he lifted himself onto the veranda.

'But I didn't see him on the way up... and he started before me...'

I grew suspicious of his answer, but I brushed it off.

'Naw... Oliver wouldn't lie to me...'

"So did you cool off yet?" I said plopping a seat next to him.

"I guess" Oliver said as he joined next to me. "He just... really got me irritated..."

"Same here" " I ditched him after you left." I laughed.

"You did?" Oliver looked at me.

"Of course, you're my friend and I care about you..." I gave him a thumbs up.

He quickly looked down. "I really thought I was a burden to you... and you just swallowed what you wanted to say because I knew your brother..."

"I'm not that cold hearted you know..."

"I get that now..." He still looked a bit anxious about something, but if I said anything more...

I wasn't sure of his answer so I didn't say a thing...

I playfully punched his arm giving him an open grin.

"Don't worry about it. If you're having trouble, just tell me and I'll assist you".

"Thanks... You sound a lot like my sister when you say those kind of things..." Oliver gave a faint smile.

"Your sister?" I instantly took advantage of the mood to cheer him up. "What's she's like?"

"My sister? My sister's name was Oliva." Oliver's accent came in ten folds strong. "Well... She's..."

I gasped unexpectedly...

"I didn-"

"No..."

"No?"

"No, she's not dead." Oliver chinned towards the sky...

"Can you tell me what happened?" I laid back with him never loosening my eyes off of him.

"Well... It happened a long time ago..."

~~~FLASH BACK~~~ *Oliver age 7* *Oliva's age 5* *In this fanfic, she's two years younger*

"Oliver!" Oliva cried. Her hair was sunlight blonde with hints of orange around the edges. "Why can't you play with me today?"

"I can't... I have to study..." Oliver ignored her pouting face as she stamper and pound at the floor.

"You never ever, EVER play with me!" Oliva wailed. "Why?!"

"Because I have to study." Oliver remained coolheaded. "Look. When our father retires, I'm becoming captain of his fleet, I have to master

everything about the waters. Please don't disturb me..."

"Why do you have to become the Captain!? Do you really want to become-"

"No, no I don't..." Oliver viciously interrupted her. "This is what I have to do. I don't see you being forced to become something you don't want to

become." Oliver rose to his feet abruptly.

"Go play with the other children... Leave me be." Oliver lightened his tone and returned to his book.

"You're not Oliver! My onii-chan would never say that! Oliver would never say that!" Oliva screamed at Oliver as he placed the book closer to his

face.

"I want my Oliver back!" Oliva attached herself onto Oliver's arm. "Give him back to me!"

"Face it! Your sweet little dreaming Oliver isn't coming back... EVER! Deal with it!" Oliver knocked her off his arm. She fell to the ground hard.

Nothing was said.

Oliver's heart sunk. His eyes were unsteady.

"Look, Oliva, I'm really sorr-"

" I hate you!" Oliva yelled. "I don't even know you!"

Oliver wanted to chase Oliva and apologize to her so much... but couldn't find the heart...

"I even don't deserve to be her brother..." Oliver shook his head...

"She never called me brother again..." Oliver grew silent.

'I could understand it... Both Oliver's and Oliva's side... Oliva, wanting to play with her brother and smile like they did before... and Oliver, wanting

to be free, but is trapped like a bird in a cage...'

"It's alright, it's alright!" I stood up. "Just apologize to her, she'll forgive you."

"But..." " What if she don't... then what?"

"Ignore those petty 'if's. She definitely will!"

'That I could be sure of. Nero would always forgive me if something like this happened between the two of us.'

"That solves one of my problems..."

"What's the other?"

"Ah. Nothing that should concern you... Thanks Neru" Oliver said as he slowly stood with me. "Next time I visit there, I'll apologize..."

"Good!" I patted his head.

"Oh yeah, what time is it?" Oliver looked over at the horizon.

"About 1:30"

"How do you know? You don't have a watch..."

"Easy, the angle of the sun in the sky with the color of the sky and the temperature of the surroundings..."

Oliver was speechless...

"You were able to read all of that?"

"Yeah, I'm use to telling time like this..."

"I see."

...

"Great... All that talking has gotten me hungry..." I complained as I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right foot.

"Let's go swipe a few buns from the kitchen!" Oliver perked.

"Fine, Fine... Nothing better to do anyway..."

"Cool!" Oliver started ahead of me down the wall.

'What's up with Oliver? Something's not right... something smells fishy...'

'And I can only conclude to two answers... Len Kagamine or Hibiki Lui...'


	19. 6 - Voice of Shadows - C

LenXNeru  
Krystal Glass  
Chapter 6  
Section C  
~~~~

The bread in my mouth dissolved fast before I was able to break it apart with my tongue.

"The bread's pretty good." Oliver stated as he munched down onto another piece.

"Yeah." I said as I nibbled on the end, then I placed it down.

"Full already?" Oliver looked over at the half eaten bread slice.

"Yeah, not a bit eater." I said as I smiled at him.

'What could Lui be plotting right this second... while I'm gorging myself with bread...'

I felt anxious... and a bit peeved...

'Being useless is so annoying...'

I crossed my arms to avoid picking up the bread again.

'I can't spend anymore time wasting on this...'

The doors slammed opened.

'Great... Just what I wanted...'

"Chibi-san, you're pigging out already?"

An irritating voice approached me.

"Oh, it's only you red-head."

"The name's Akaito"

"I'll get it right when you get mine right, red-head."

He paused. Then scratched his head.

"You forgot didn't you..."

He nodded slowly.

"Idiot..." I slapped my forehead so tired of the stupidity...

"Akita Neru, and this is the last time I'm going to say it..."

"I like Chibi-san better..." He provoked me continuously.

"Then get use to red-head, red-head." I laid against the table relaxed.

"You're so not cute..." He gave me a long stare.

"Not trying to..." I tilted my head. "Deal with it."

Silence.

"What's with the scratches on your face?"

I pointed at his cheeks...

"Ah..."

"Akaito! How dare you run away from the sparring..." Len came barging in...

"Oh, is it supper time already?" Len slid his sword back into it's case.

I rolled my eyes.

Oliver ignored it all and picked up a silver tea cup.

I looked at the tea cup to avoid looking at Len...

Then I gasped...

"OLIVER, DROP THAT RIGHT NOW" I slapped his hand to make it drop. It hit the floor with a loud bang.

"What-" Oliver immediately glanced at me.

"Poison..." I bent over to pick up the cup.

"How could you tell?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Silver reacts to poison..."

I rubbed a drop of tea between my thumb and index fingers.

"My fingers are going numb. Definite death poison."

"Neru!" Oliver grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry... This poison was made for digesting, it won't kill me by touch, it's just deadly strong... Besides, I have a stronger immune system

than you."

"That poison was probably meant for Rin or I..."

Len confronted me and rubbed my fingers with a wet towel.

"Thank you" Len smiled.

"That wasn't for you..."

"Yeah, but if I was in the same situation, you would've done the same."

I didn't say anything after that.

After Len stopped, the numbness started to fade...

"I will see you tomorrow morning for sparring practice, Neru" Len kneeled on one leg and kissed the top my hand.

I didn't react.

"Go do that to some fangirl that would die over that."

"Hm... If I did, it'd be meaningless..."

"What, was that suppose to mean something?"

"I don't know, is it?" Len smirked at me as he left through the doors.

After the doors closed it was silent again.

"WHAT KIND OF NERVE DOES HE HAVE?" Fire steamed from my head. "You just don't kiss someone's hand and say it was nothing. COMPLETE

IDIOT!"

My hands slammed down onto the table making things shake.

Akaito's eyes were wide open.

"Who are you again?"

"Don't give me that, I lost my temper so what?"

"And I thought I was the one with the bad temper."

"Look who's talking, hotshot."

"Ah. I see." Akaito gave a small strange smile.

"You're a Tsundere."

"How so..."

"Well, you're nice to Oliver, Rin, and Miku, but cold to Len and I... and just emotionless to others..."

"Who said you could address Miku in this?"

"I'm just making a point."

"Yeah, SURE you are."

"Well, since I know, how are you going to treat me for now on, Chibi-san?"

"How would I know, red head."

"Well, I definitely, DON'T want to be your enemy..."

'Enemy... enemy... ENEMY! That's it! That's why Hibiki Lui was here before... He has something to do with the poison... but why would a thief want

to poison someone? Not unless he's doing dirty work for someone else... that wants Len and Rin dead... How puzzling...'

"Did you hear me?!" Akaito yelled in my ear.

"I did, so what are you then?!"

"You're ally, no duh." He chuckled.

"I hope you know, once you're my ally, you won't be treated special?... And you'll have to get way stronger than you are now... Like beating Len

stronger..."

He swallowed air...

"I don't see that in the near future..."

"You better start seeing it, or else you'll face something worse than hell."

"You're so not cute."

"I'm not trying to... Deal with it."

What game did I just start? I don't know, but I know one thing for sure.

"There are wolves hiding in sheep's clothing..."


	20. 7 - A Secret Plan - A

Chapter 8 A

-this chapter and all the chapters after this are/will be written in 2013, previous ones were written in 2012-

This a very, very short chapter because the next parts will be quite important to the story.

This whole thing on Hibiki Lui frustrated me to the bitter end. It felt like someone was constantly grinding their

fingernails against a chalkboard while lecturing on about something stupid; but, I was sure about one thing. Hibiki Lui

was somehow connected to the poisoned tea I stopped Oliver from drinking this afternoon.

I scratched my head.

'If I think any harder on this, my head will implode from pressure.' I kidded myself with a ridiculous pun to ease my

mind.

"You'll go bald if you continue to tease your hair like that." Akaito couldn't help but blurt out during my pondering

moment.

I raised my fist to his face. Maybe less than a centimeter away I could feel the sweat's heat from his cheek radiate off

onto my hand.

"I'm not afraid to use this." I cornered my eyes at him.

He laughed pathetically and with fear as he pushed away my hand.

Suddenly Rin and Miku came dashing in. They were panting, panting hard.

"Neru!" Rin burst out my name with great approach.

"Come quickly!" Her eyes were with terrible excitement, a shriek of absolute fright engulfed her eyes into a black mess.

I followed her accordingly, but with calmness.

"Where are you goin-" Akaito called out as I left the room.

In attempt of trailing me, I yelled back at him.

"Don't follow me!"

She led me outside towards the wall.

"See anything missing?! You didn't move it to a different area did you!?" She was panicking.

"What's missing?!" Oliver finally caught up. He leaned over to catch his breath.

I thought for a second…

Then my eyes widened…

"THE MASKS!" My breath was heavy. My heart speeded up so fast that it was probably possible that anybody here

could've heard it. "Where are they?!"

Rin looked at me like chaos just struck. "I was hoping you moved them." Her voice was rough sounding. It screeched

at the end of every word.

I calmed myself.

'If I get upset, Pandora's box will be released upon us all.'

"Ok." I said in a mild tone of easiness. "Was there anything left where the masks were last seen?"

"I don'-" Rin's voice was a bit smoother, but it still crackled with impatience.

"Look!" Miku's voice attracted my attention. Her small hand between the two stones where I left the mask, slowly

pulled out. Out came a hand sized letter folded in fours.

"Let me see that." I asked Miku. She handed me the letter.

I read it to myself. It was long and small fonted.

'Hello Ms. Thief. You know me quite well.'

My eyes sharpened with alertness.

'Since you found this letter, I suppose you were planning to do something. Am I correct?'

I smirked. Since I found this letter before time, this'll make a loop hole.

'I've taken your masks, leaving you render less; therefore, you cannot interfere with my plans, not unless you're

planning to reveal yourself to the world.'

I gritted me teeth.

'Oh how I'd love to see your current expression, but I do not have time to play around with you for now, maybe later. I

am on a mission, you probably already know. Like the poison in the tea, but you probably stopped it didn't you? Well…

Tata for now, Neru Akita.'

'You think you can make a fool out of me? Well, you've got another thing coming.'

"Miku, Rin, Oliver." I called out to them. They looked at me attentively.

"I've got a plan"


	21. 7 - A Secret Plan - B

"If he wants to play, we'll play along." I smirked giving off an excited demeanor.

'What fun this is. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.' I thought with my blood rushing rapidly.

"Rin." I called out to her.

She jumped at the name and attentively replied.

"Yeah?" She was a bit curious.

"Does the library here have any maps on this region?"

"It does. Do you want me to fetch you a few?"

"That would be helpful." I smiled at her.

She quickly walked away heading towards the entrance with a determined motion. Her strides were loud and vivid. They slowly echoed further and

further away until it disappeared.

Just when I couldn't hear Rin's footsteps anymore, I called out.

"Miku."

"Yes Neru?" She cleanly folded her hands together and stood upright politely.

"You work in the kitchen right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"Did you see anyone suspicious while you were there?"

She shook her head. "No strangers entered the kitchen while I was present."

I looked at her. "Did anyone enter while you were there?"

She glanced at me with curious face. "Yes, Oliver visited me and Prince Len." "But how will knowing that help our current situation?"

I grinned at her with a promising security and reinsuring eminence. "Thank you. That was quite useful." I almost sounded satisfied and delighted.

She continued to make eye contact with me until a puzzled stare finally cleared from the muddled mixture of expressions on her face. She looked

away blushing, and then finally smiled a bit. "I'm happy to be of assistance."

I could easily tell she was relieved and somewhat overjoyed that she received praise.

"Miku, I got this all figured out. You can resume back to your work if you want."

"Are you sure?" She quickly turned her head towards me. I picked up a few words ending with disappointment as she tried to opaque her emotions.

I looked at her surprised. "Do you want to help me with this?"

She flustered a bit and nodded. "I really want to help you figure this out. And…"

"And?"

"I-I want to your friend... A friend that you'll rely on. I mean… like you do with Rin and Oliver." She said with such determination but I could see

sweat on her neck.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver spoke up just before I was able to have my say.

"Neru always refer to her friends by their names. Right Neru?"

I looked away with embarrassment. Instead of allowing my shyness show through, I covered it up with anger. I crossed my arms and closed my

eyes. "Of course! Just take Akaito for example. I use to call him Red head but now I'm going to have to call him by his real name next time I see

him."

She smiled. "Thank goodness it was all a misunderstanding. I thought you didn't want to be my friend because we met on such an awkward

account."

"What?! I always considered you a friend Miku, so no need to be nervous when speaking on matters like these." I allowed my left eye to open to see

her relieved smile.

"So, what can I do to help you Neru-san?"

"Please go into town to see if you can find some replacements for ours."

"But Neru, won't the thief just come back and steal those masks?" Oliver questioned me.

"True, but I'll just hide them somewhere else."

"Then, can I go with her?" Oliver suggested.

"The enemies might attack her because she'll be alone."

I pondered for a second.

"Sure go ahead."

They left without any delay and left me to myself.

To visual out of my plan, I took a long stick I found on the ground and drew some figures.

'That circle represents me, the square represents Rin, and the triangle and rectangle represents Oliver and Miku.'

I have realized certain things that would help uncover the truth.

Rin came back with her hands full of books. A map was hanging out of one of the creases of the pages. They flustered around when she dropped

them in front of me. Then she pulled out the hanging map.

"This is the map of the castle grounds." She pointed to the familiar area on the map.

"If you need a map of the region," He reached out to the red book, third book from the bottom and opened to a page in the middle of the book

marked with a dogged ear corner. "This is it."

She felt satisfied on what she accomplished. Then she raised her head from her focused mind and looked around.

"Where's Oliver and Miku?"

I gave her a second of my mind. "They went to buy some new masks."

She looked at me in a confused manor.

"But Neru… You could have asked me about masks. I have a bunch of them."

I smiled at Rin unaffected. She turned her head a bit in confusion. She looked like a deer in headlights.

"I have my reasons for sending them."

Still very confused, she finally gave up on thinking and sat herself onto the ground.

Suddenly Akaito came out from behind pillars near the entrance.

"Hey Akaito." I grinned when he approached me. His face was serious and solemn.

"I… I overheard your conversation before… Is there something you need to explain to me?"

He crossed his arms as if he were irritated.

I looked at him observing his features, his bright red hair and his nice built for fencing.

"Hey, do you mind being my 'knight?'" I chuckled at him. His eyes widened a bit then tensed up a bit.

"Referring to what?"

"To this game of chess" I said confidently without flitching an excessive movement.

That's right. I made my move, now I just have to wait.


	22. 7 - A Secret Plan - C

omg, looking back on the previous chapters, all those spelling errors... i rushed my typing and word wasn't able to it up because they technically words spelled right but the wrong word.

anyways, things like 'i had been' and 'i have been' idk, i have been is more natural to me because we talk in present tense... 'i had been' makes me feel like there are too many past tense words in there lol.

I stood up onto my feet.

"Akaito," I said with a loud cored voice. "Go wait over there for me while I get something." I pointed by the entrance area where he was before.

Then I walked up to Rin and softened my voice so that only she could hear.

"Rin, do me two favors, assign two guards for tonight's watch on that balcony and see if you can retrieve me a portal large pouch with a hooded

cape and a hair band. Meet us at the front entrance." I pointed to the balcony above the entrance doors and Akaito to show her where I wanted

them precisely.

She nodded and ran inside the castle.

"Akaito, let's go."

He obediently followed a few steps behind. To create some elapsed time, I needed to distract him from his current walking speed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" These words just blurted out because the curiosity was killing me.

"What?"

"Aren't you curious on what's happening; like, why I asked you to be my knight or like what's going on?" I continued to walk forward.

"I am."

"Then why haven't you asked me yet?"

"You'll tell me when the times comes." I heard so much relief in his voice.

Silence held the conversation for a few moments.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

'I know I'm contradicting myself, but I need to know what kind of person Akaito is when he's an ally.'

Suddenly I felt his hand on my head patting me. His hand was rather large and rough, but also elegant at the same time.

"Even if you don't, I trust you Neru." He smiled.

I was dazzled by his response.

'Lately, everyone I know has been telling me that they trust me… What's with that? First Miku, now Akaito?'

It gave me relief and a spark of excitement to know that they trusted me, but with this trust I must act careful.

"So where are we going?" Akaito broke the silence I placed after his enlightened response.

I turned around at him. My hair was really glittering in the sun today.

Usually I don't notice small details about myself because they never deemed important enough to spend time on, but for some reason I felt better

than usual.

'Ah… I'm letting it go to my head…' I shook my head to allow some blood to flow.

"We are going to meet up with some of the gangsters and pirates in town, so please get your sword ready." I released with an air of relaxation.

"For what reason would be need to question such scums?" Akaito was quite interested in hearing my reply. He couldn't think of a reason why they'd

reply to a guard of the castle, their number one enemy.

"Thieves and thugs always have information when it comes to secrete schemes that are being developed…. Especially big ones dealing with royalty

like 'uprises' and 'Murder'"

His eyes widened.

"Wow… You knew that?"

"Um… Yeah, while I was still in the village, I overheard small ones like robbing shops."

'Great… maybe I shouldn't had mentioned it…'

"That's amazing." He praised me. "You really are superb. You sound almost sound like a ninja." I was quite shocked that I could only detect honesty

from that.

I looked away embarrassed. People usually don't compliment others for that…

"Thanks…"

I cooled my face down with a few second of recollection of what I'm supposed to be doing.

'For this plan to work… I must act more carefree; like how I acted when I first stole the artemis gem from the man at the stand. Funny…. Right now,

everyone around me has this air of seriousness, but myself…'

"This will be fun." I murmured under my breath.

"What?" Akaito asked hearing an unclear noise from my mouth.

"Ah, nothing" I smiled and turned back to walking forward.

"Putting up this careless façade to hide my true feelings so that the plan will play out right, now I'm truly serious.' I smirked.

'Watch out Hibiki Lui, I'm one step ahead of you.'

As Akaito and I passed through the castle's entrance, Rin caught up and handed me a miniature messenger's bag. I smiled at her with delight.

"Thank you Rin."

She smiled back and waved to us.

"Be back before supper!" Rin called out.

"Of course" I lifted my right hand half way to show response.

We trotted down the flight of stone stairs. The timing of our long walk was pretty consistent and consecutive. Finally we reached the base of the

steps and just ahead there was the front gates separating the dust path to the village and the world within the castle.

Even though I have only been at the castle for a few days, I felt reminiscing memories as I stepped to the outside world. Some of the memories

were painful, but not regrettable.

"It has been awhile since I walked beyond the castle gates…." Akaito commented has he trudged behind a bit taking the time to enjoy the full sky

without the tall castle towers in the way.

"Come on slow poke." I instigated Akaito a bit to hurry up as I picked up my pace.

The pitching in my voice changed from serious and calm to more electrifying confident and sarcastic.

I knew he was staring at me with a strange look, but I dared not look.

'I'm sorry Akaito… You'll be the first to see my thief façade in true action...before I met Miku, Oliver and the others.' I thought to myself.

Eventually we entered the town area.

"Be on your guard Akaito and whatever happens… trust me." I warned Akaito before we got further to the bad side of town.

The bad side of town was quite dim and menacing with darkness. The windows of shops were nailed with rotten boards of wood. It was quiet and

the only things one could hear were the water dropping from the gutters or the stray animals hissing.

"Akaito, go see if you can find a shop named 'Keeper's Den,' it's been a while since I've been here and I don't quite remember the location. I'll go

look over here."

I ordered him to keep walking straight.

Soon as he continued to walk forward, I turned a corner and hid for a second.

"It's action time."


End file.
